The Wolfram's GEMA club
by Petula Petunia
Summary: Wolfram es un personaje con muchos matices, ¿cómo es visto por su club de fans, y en especial una mujer, a lo largo de toda una vida?  ADV: Wolfram x OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos amigas (¿amigos?) del fandom de KKM. Este nuevo fic cuenta con tres capítulos y está narrado desde un Personaje Creado por MI, PCM o llamado en inglés OC. La historia nace a partir de leer historias (pocas y casi todas en inglés) basadas en el supuesto de que Wolfram y Yuuri terminaran el compromiso y Wolfram se enamorara de alguien más, en este caso una mujer. Así, esta es mi versión de lo que podría pasar en una ficción de ese cariz. Por lo tanto, este no es un Yuuram ni un Wolfyuu, tampoco habrán harpías ni zorras hambrientas de poder, aunque sí algo de melancolía eventual, cuando el personaje que debió madurar hace tiempo lo haga demasiado tarde. **

**

* * *

**

Él era el número uno de la high society de Shin Makoku. También era miembro de la nobleza de verdad, claro está. Pero entre las jovencitas normales él era de la **_HS_**, era una celebridad entre celebridades, el número uno y con el mayor club de fans.

Alto, delgado pero con un bello cuerpo trabajado, con el porte de un dios. Ojos verdes como los hermosos y eternos campos de los mitos de Eleanor, con la piel blanca como la nieve y los cabellos dorados como la luz del indomable sol. Era poseedor de una sonrisa hechicera y su personalidad solo alimentaba el amor fanático a su alrededor. Se comportaba como un verdadero príncipe, altivo pero cercano, amable pero noble. Cuando pensabas que era un arrogante no tenía reparos en quitarse las botas y ayudar a sacar el lodo luego de un derrumbe, podían burlarse de él y llamarlo Lord Mocoso o Princesita Afeminada en un bar de pueblo y no levantar un dedo, pero si molestaban a algún poblador podía llegar a los puños sin dudarlo.

Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld era y es el hijo favorito de Shin Makoku. Su club de fans sobrepasa al de su propia madre y al del mismísimo Maou. Y yo soy la culpable.

Pero, no empecé como una fan ni terminé como una fan. Aunque, en vista que mis problemas obsesivos compulsivos no me permitían llevar una vida digna como heredera de las tierras de mi familia, me buscaron algo con qué distraerme que no implicaran riesgos a mi vida (social). Fue así como me convertí en la tesorera del club de fans del "Grandioso, Excelentísimo, Maravilloso y Amado" Wolfram von Bielefeld", conocido simplemente como Club GEMA.

Yo, quien había nacido sin talento alguno y ninguna belleza que explotar, había permanecido siempre desinteresada del mundo que me rodeaba, que exigía protocolos, normas de comportamiento, sofisticadas formas de relacionarse y mucha belleza para vivir el día a día. Durante los 50 primeros años de mi vida, hasta que desarrollé mi pecho, no tuve problemas en vivir como una pequeña salvaje con la melena recortada y vistiendo ropas de chico, leyendo libros, explorando en soledad, experimentando, y esos privilegios que tiene ser de clase burguesa.

Pero, llega un día para toda mazoku en que debe abandonar la inocencia de la niñez, sobre todo cuando tu familia ha luchado por muchos siglos por entrar a la realeza. Un día mi madre llegó y ordenó que me metieran en un corsé y varias telas de colores que me hacían lucir como un repollo. En un cerrar y abrir de ojos me encontré de pronto en el Castillo del Pacto de Sangre rodeada de mujeres que me quemaban los ojos con solo ver como resplandecían y hombres de infarto que me hacían sudar por los poros de los poros.

Fue cuando lo vi por primera vez en vivo y en directo. Mi hermana hubiera pagado su peso en oro por estar en mi lugar, tenía su habitación llena de pinturas y posters de él. Aunque nuestra reputación hubiera sido dañada con ella saltándole encima y arrancándole la ropa para atesorarle después en la soledad de su habitación.

Lamentablemente en ese momento lo único que ocupaba mi mente era el reto de cómo diablos vaciaría mi vejiga en un atuendo así, sería como pelar una cebolla de arriba abajo o de abajo para arriba, y con todo lo que tenía encima no estaba segura siquiera si llevaba ropa interior. Luego de eso la guerra recrudeció, la reina le cedió el poder a su hermano y la crisis nos golpeó a todos. Tuve la oportunidad de que me permitieran ingresar a la academia militar, mi padre no tenía problemas pero mi madre parecía tener cierta culpa por haber descuidado mi crianza y dejarme crecer como "un varón". En otras circunstancias, ella me habría obligado a ir a la academia para señoritas y hacerme una perfecta dama casadera.

Pero las cosas no fueron así y terminé en la milicia, aunque en el departamento de estrategia como practicante. Nos mantenían muy cuidados porque, debido a la forma en que vivimos los mazokus, era probable que dentro de cincuenta años fuéramos más útiles que ahora que éramos adolescentes. No nos querían de carne de cañón y si nos tenían que mandar a zonas de conflicto, éramos metidos con el cuerpo médico.

Esa fue la segunda vez en la que lo vi. Bueno "figurativamente hablando". Luego de un ataque humano, medio acantilado cedió sobre un río y había que liberar el camino sí o sí. Para mí era obvio que los humanos lo hicieron con la intención de debilitar el maryoku que teníamos cuando lo usáramos para remover los escombros. Así que sugerí que todos lo hicieran manualmente. Recuerdo que muchos quisieron golpearme por eso, pensando que era una sádica nerd que se vengaba de los que sí tenían poder. Entre el griterío escuché la voz potente y limpia de él, de pronto todos comenzaron a razonar de forma distinta y lo siguieron afuera. Luego me contaron que él mismo estuvo en las labores de limpieza y, como yo lo había previsto, esa misma noche los humanos atacaron pero teníamos el maryoku suficiente para derrotarlos.

De alguna manera él se enteró de mi papel y me envió un regalo.

Me regaló un jamón traído por una chica dispuesta a todo.

Creo que pensó que tenía más edad de lo que realmente tenía en ese entonces. Tengo entendido que las mujeres y el jamón son gentilezas en épocas de guerra. Al menos el jamón estuvo bueno y la muchacha me enseñó unos trucos de depilación de cejas con fuego.

Estuve ayudando como estratega por un buen tiempo. Hasta que hubo un ataque especialmente brutal contra mi equipo cuando cabalgábamos por la frontera. Recuerdo muertos y heridos por todas partes. Y según me contaron, cuando nos encontraron, yo había enterrado a todos los muertos de forma obsesivamente simétrica, y apilado a los heridos de la misma forma compulsiva. De hecho, cuando me encontraron a mí, porque primero encontraron a los otros, estaba tratando de cortar simétricamente un árbol. Las uñas se me habían caído de las manos porque había cavado con ellas las tumbas de mis camaradas.

Estuve cerca de un año en un instituto para soldados con _esos_ problemas. Fue la tercera vez que lo vi. Mientras yo me sentía segura en ese sitio incluso a pesar que la guerra seguía en pie, el primer día en que él llegó se armó una revuelta. Él, a diferencia mía, no quería estar en este sitio. Lo escuché gritar que vio morir a sus amigos, dijo unos nombres que no recuerdo bien ahora y no me atrevo a preguntárselo, insistía en que estaba bien, que solo perdió un poco del control de su maryoku. Al final lo obligaron a quedarse por orden de su hermano mayor. Pero solo soportó cinco días. Al quinto lo vi gritándole a uno de los enfermeros, que su deber era en la guerra, la nobleza no era un derecho de nacimiento, él pertenecía a una de las diez familias y por tanto había heredado el deber de proteger a su tierra no esconderse en ella. El enfermero se disculpó con él y le dijo que conversaría con los médicos. Fue esa la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos. Recuerdo que él me preguntó qué le pasaron a mis manos y yo le respondí que me arranque las uñas mientras excavaba. Sus ojos verdes parecían llorar, pero no entiendan mal, no salieron lágrimas de sus lacrimales, el brillo de sus ojos me miró con una tristeza muy profunda y empática. Lo último que le dije es que la puerta trasera del patio estaba sin guardia.

Unas horas después me enteré que había escapado con un grupo que se le unió. No volví a saber de él ni de los otros quince que lo siguieron hasta dentro de muchos años. Las cosas no hacían sino empeorar en Shin Makoku y luego de la muerte de Julia la Blanca (de la cual yo era fan y tenía una estampa conmemorativa por su futuro matrimonio con Lord Grantz) las cosas se tornaron confusas.

Me dieron de alta un año después y volví a casa en donde no podía estar tranquila. Tenía una necesidad por tener todo ordenado. Cada vez que veía algo fuera de lugar me recordaba el ataque y, mi antes entera y entrañable tropa dispersa como no debió ser nunca. Mi madre pensó que era un caso perdido. Yo era la heredera de las tierras de la ínsula pero me era imposible ir a algún evento importante sin hacer el ridículo.

Fue mi hermana quien decidió ayudarme entonces, sin querer. Mi pequeña hermana menor que tuvo la suerte de ser siempre una agraciada dama y no un fenómeno que funcionaba mejor en la guerra. Su admiración por Lord Bielefeld creció durante las hostilidades, y muchos y muchas la siguieron también. Luego de la muerte de Julia la Blanca las cosas habían quedado en una tensa guerra fría. El famoso Patriota de Ruttenberg era causa de furia para mi hermana que insistía en que "se inventaban" muchas cosas de un sujeto que no era detestable por tener sangre humana sino por su comportamiento hipócrita. Solo conocí una vez al Patriota, nunca me sentí hasta ese momento como alguien sin importancia. Recuerdo que él pasó revista a los nuevos que llegamos para ayudar a su grupo, nos dio la mano y nos sonrió de forma idéntica a todos. Como si fuéramos muñecos de feria y además, ignoró nuestras sugerencias. No creo que fuera un mal hombre pero sus objetivos distaban mucho de los nuestros. Con todo, mi hermana estaba furiosa que las hazañas del Patriota superaran a su idolatrado Lord Bielefeld.

Fue una noche en donde poco más de setenta jovencitas y cuarenta muchachos en la flor de la edad se reunieron en los jardines de nuestra casa en la costa, que conocí por primera vez al GEMA. Realmente, más que fanáticos, parecían reclutas que juraron lealtad a su líder. Algunos habían hasta estado bajo las órdenes de él mientras que otros habían tenido la oportunidad de ser tocados por su presencia y ayuda, no era fácil hablar de bondad si mencionabas a Lord Bielefeld, no se arrodillaba a levantarte del suelo y te sonreía, básicamente te tendía la mano y tú tenias que reunir fuerzas para tomarla y levantarte con su ayuda aunque sin duda eso hacía mucho por tu ego.

Y no solo anécdotas tenían todos ellos, varios guardaban recuerdos relacionados a él. Unos un tanto más enfermizos que otros, por ejemplo unas vendas con su sangre, mechones de cabello o los utensilios de cocina que usó en una campaña. También había documentos firmados por él, listas de cosas que pedir a artillería, ¡cartas a su madre!… Pero, todo era un caos y es ahí donde yo empecé mi trabajo.

Hubo peleas acerca de los que tendrían los primeros números del club de fans, aunque mi hermana peleó con uñas y dientes por tener el número uno. La cosa era empadronar, sistematizar, organizar y dirigir. Nada mejor para que una mente como la mía se distrajera.

Pero, alguien que estuvo como estratega en la guerra, quizá no vio la cosa como algo simple. Y sin darme cuenta, en los siguientes tres años el club GEMA se extendió por todo el reino con convenciones privadas cada cierto tiempo. Eso sí, el requisito era "Lealtad y Reserva" por lo que mantuvimos a Lord Bielfeld ignorante de nuestras acciones. Tuve la suerte incluso, de intervenir a un espía en nuestro grupo. Su nombre era Yozak Gurrier, que prometió no revelar la existencia de nuestra sociedad así como se inscribió en ella. Tenía mis dudas al comienzo pues la información decía que era, no solo medio mazoku sino amigo cercano del Patriota. Con todo, Gurrier-san parecía ser como yo, no era un fan ni un leal seguidor, solo buscaba algo qué hacer.

Sin embargo, me sentía demasiado segura con ese trabajo, y aunque pude controlar la mayoría de mis tics me era imposible salir de casa y tener "una vida normal como cualquier noble", esto implicaba mucha vida social. Relegué las fiestas y reuniones a mi hermana menor.

Pero entonces pasó algo que nadie había esperado.

La llegada de ese sujeto que provocó la mayor crisis en el club GEMA y que me convirtió en la mejor conocedora de Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, sin querer queriendo.

* * *

**Esta historia puede contener "fuera del personaje" o OOC, dependiendo con que Wolfram estén acostumbrados a lidiar. Si son partidarias del Wolfram del anime, este fic puede ser contradictorio pero si han logrado poner sus ojos en las novelas, quizá estén más cómodas con lo que se lee. Sin embargo, es difícil saber lo que puede producir una narración desde un personaje nuevo.**

**Decidí mantener el título en inglés por unacuestión fonética, me suena mejor The Wolfram's GEMA Club, que el Club GEMA de Wolfram, incluso si la escritura en inglés es arbitraria. **


	2. Chapter 2

El GEMA club es muy respetuoso del sol que alumbra sus vidas… gracias a que les advertí sobre los castigos por acecho o intento de secuestro, y más aún a un noble. Sin olvidar que hablamos de uno de los solteros más codiciados de Shin Makoku. Por otro lado, el GEMA aceptó mis sugerencias (súplicas) de no formalizarse ni hacerse público, además de evitar pactos de sangre o tatuajes permanentes en el cuerpo como una forma de identificarnos. El trébol de ocho hojas se convirtió en nuestro emblema, bastaba con llevarlo en alguna parte del cuerpo o ropa para saber quiénes éramos, después de todo una hoja así era muy disparatada pero difícil de asociar con Lord Bielefeld.

Sin embargo, podíamos ser fácilmente identificados por alguien de naturaleza suspicaz, como terminó pasando con excelentísima antigua Reina, Cecile. Ella notó en una fiesta en su barco la marca del GEMA club, y sin problemas logró acorralar al grupo de seguidores de turno y los hizo confesar sin drama. Para nuestra suerte, no pareció molesta por la existencia del club, sobre todo cuando se enteró que muchos de los integrantes hacían labores encubiertas por el bienestar de su hijo.

Como iba diciendo, todo iba bien en mi vida, tenía un lugar en el mundo, mi hermana (mi mejor amiga) era feliz y de alguna forma nos acostumbramos a la guerra fría. Para la época en que todo cambiaría, el GEMA club contaba con cuatro mil miembros activos. Que se pusieron a prueba con el advenimiento del 27mo rey de Shin Makoku.

De hecho, no causó tanta crisis el saber que era un mestizo como sí el saber que a su primer día en el reino ya se había comprometido con el Sol del GEMA club, destrozando los sueños imposibles (pero sueños al fin y al cabo) de muchos miembros. Muchos de ellos estuvieron en cama durante semanas, presa de una gran depresión, pero los médicos lo atribuyeron a un virus, ya que afectó a ciudadanos de todos los niveles (obviamente nadie tomó atención del trébol de ocho hojas que pudieran tener los enfermos).

Era inevitable que los rumores sobre el compromiso entre el rey y el sol se esparcieran más rápido que la peste negra, por todo el reino. Y apenas en un parpadeo de dos años, el GEMA club había abierto sub-grupos dependiendo del "tipo de fanatismo" que tuvieran por Lord Bielefeld.

Había quienes alimentaban la visión del Lord Mocoso caprichoso y celoso que andaba persiguiendo al Maou para que no lo engañara con alguien más.

Otros insistían en que el joven rey había caído prendado del hermoso mazoku y su líbido lo conminó a reservarlo solo para él.

Terceras versiones hablaban de un rey enclenque que era tan ignorante de las tradiciones que no supo que se comprometía pero aún así albergaba un amor profundo por Lord Bielefeld pero era tan tímido que no se lo podía decir.

Fuentes más peligrosas insistían en que Lord Bielefeld era en realidad Lady Bielefeld, y que vestía ropas de mujer en el castillo y dormía con el rey con seductores trajes tratando de darle un hijo.

En un punto entré en crisis por la sensación de que dirigía algo así como un boletín amarillista o prensa del corazón. Eran tantas las versiones y el GEMA se empezaba a desvirtualisar a favor de un pairing en lugar que el amor hacia un individuo, que empecé a tener accesos de ansiedad. Cada día me levantaba pensando como archivaría la información que me llegaba y si era necesario abrir más secciones y subsecciones.

No fue hasta que empezaron a llegarme anécdotas y rumores sobre fiestas en las que Lord Bielefeld "se quedaba parado en un rincón viendo cómo el Maou danzaba con todas las mujeres presentes sin mirarlo" o que "se quedaba parado junto a su hija sosteniendo la copa de vino, haciendo un esfuerzo por no romperla ante la furia de ver a su prometido con otras" o que "trataba de no llorar porque era un soldado pero al no poder hacerlo corría al balcón en soledad" que decidí averiguar las cosas por mí misma antes que hubiera una crisis de identidad en el GEMA, o que yo muriera en el intento de crear una sección específica a cada rumor.

Mi lado profesional estaba obsesionado con corroborar la información que me llegaba para darle la razón a alguna facción del GEMA, si es que iban a admirar a un afeminado mazoku que se vestía de mujer o a un ardiente hombre que amaba hasta la médula a su nuevo y polémico soberano pacifista.

El día en que le dije a mis padres que deseaba ir a la fiesta por el cumpleaños número 21 del Maou, mi madre sufrió un desmayo. Yo, tuve problemas para saber cómo diablos se ponía una un corsé y por eso llegamos tarde.

Esa noche el lugar resplandecía y me quemaba los ojos como antaño. Ahora al menos sabía cómo levantarme el vestido cuando quisiera ir al baño. Pude notar a varios de los más fieles miembros del GEMA merodeando entre la servidumbre y los invitados. Me fue difícil mantenerme quieta, arreglé simétricamente las flores en el florero de la entrada al punto que una de las sirvientas me dijo que eso era trabajo de ellas y no de los invitados. Tuvo otro problema con los adornos puestos en las escaleras, tuve que ir de un extremo a otro de las largas escaleras para tocarlos todos antes de llegar arriba. Mi hermana, en ese punto, se había adelanto. No la culpo.

El lugar me produjo un mareo instantáneo, el mar de voces y la gente hermosa que iba y venía me hizo hiperventilar. Alguien tomó un canapé de la perfecta charola arreglada para albergar cincuenta bocaditos, y no pude evitar dirigirme hasta ahí a tratar de corregir el número impar. Sin embargo, en mi camino alguien derramó su copa sobre mis guantes.

Una voz simple se disculpó, cuando alcé los ojos noté con alivio que no era uno de esos despampanantes hombres que parecían vivir en estos castillos elegantes. Tenía el cabello negro, la piel quemaba por el sol y, curioso, ojos negros.

"Disculpe, fue mi culpa"

"No, para nada, debería haberme fijado que pasaba, Señorita"

"Bueno, sí, en realidad es bastante torpe dejar caer una copa pero no debí yo pegarme tanto a alguien al caminar", mi comentario final le sacó la sonrisa de la cara a ese muchacho y de pronto sentí dos manos sobre mis hombros y alguien que me jalaba violentamente.

"Cómo se atreve usted, joven Dama, a culpar al Maou de su error". ShinOu… el hombre que me hablaba me produjo taquicardia, tenía el rostro más bello que pude ver alguna vez a tan pocos centímetros de mi cara, una forma de hablar más elegante que el que usaba mi tutor y unos cabellos violetas largos y brillantes.

"Gunter, ¿por qué asustas a las mujeres así?", las cosas no hicieron más que empeorar cuando reconocí esa voz.

"Fue mi culpa, Wolf, yo…" dijo mi soberano pero él se le adelantó.

"Fue un accidente, Yuuri", la forma en que dijo su nombre me hizo sentir algo extraño en el corazón. Nunca me he mostrado interesada por los sentimientos íntimos, en realidad siempre tuve un poco de problemas con esas susceptibilidades (mi madre jura que nunca me casaré y yo espero que tenga razón) pero la forma en que él dijo su nombre, de pronto me pregunté si alguna vez yo sería capaz de nombrar a alguien con tanto cariño y comprensión.

"Será mejor que se quite los guantes, Señorita", aquellas palabras me hicieron salir caminando tan rápido que parecía estar corriendo.

Había demasiada gente en esa fiesta al punto que no podía ver ninguna salida o un balcón para tomar aire. "Creo que por ahí está el pasillo" sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro y me deslizaba entre la multitud. Era él, con su noble espalda y dorados cabellos que iba disculpándose con las damas por no poder bailar en ese momento.

Finalmente llegamos a un pasillo, como lo prometió, "Perdone, quizá hubiera preferido un balcón pero no tengo idea dónde pueden estar en un lugar tan lleno" me dijo. Asentí aliviada por ya no sentir tanta gente a mi alrededor y tontamente me saqué los guantes como olvidándome de quién tenía frente a mí.

"!Perdone!" exclamé ocultando las manos en la espalda. Él me miró detenidamente por breves segundos, aunque sus ojos parecían tener el poder de hacer largo un espacio de tiempo tan corto.

"Creo que te recuerdo" me dijo, "pero no sé de dónde", bajó la vista hacia mis brazos provocando un silencio incómodo.

"Me regaló un jamón una vez, y también a una mujer", le respondí.

"¿eras tú?", preguntó sorprendido, creo que no se refería a esa ocasión.

"Fue un accidente" dije, después de todo solo quedaba esa anécdota.

"Me dijiste que era mientras excavabas" añadió él "luego me dijiste cómo escapar del lugar". Había cerrado sus ojos mientras sonreía al recordar la anécdota. Había escuchado leyendas imposibles acerca de esa sonrisa levanta muertos, pero ahora que la veía podía darlo por cierto.

"Siempre quise saber qué fue de usted y de los otros quince que lo siguieron" pregunté honestamente.

"Fuimos todos hasta la frontera, peleamos en un mismo batallón por un mes hasta que a diez de ellos los destacaron en distintos lugares. Sé que de los quince, sobrevivieron a la guerra seis".

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo, hablar de la guerra, según mi propia experiencia, solo provocaba silencios cuando lo hacían dos personas que la habían sufrido. Por un momento puedo jurar que escuché los gritos de ayuda de uno de mis compañeros al momento en que fuimos atacados en la frontera. Un mareo me hizo perder el equilibro y tuve que sostenerme del muro con mis dos manos. Tenía que elegir entre hacer el ridículo en el suelo, enredándome con el complicado vestido que llevaba o exponer mis cicatrices para no caer. Como siempre solían decir los miembros del GEMA, era mejor exponerse con dignidad que hacer el ridículo. De hecho, era algo que Lord Bielefeld practicaría en su relación con el Maou por un largo tiempo sin que muchos lo entendiéramos.

"Sé cómo te las hiciste" me interrumpió tomándome de la cintura en un gesto para nada romántico, y me ayudó a sentarme al borde de una de esas enormes ventanas de ricos, que tienen el tamaño de portones.

"Pues se lo dije, me las hice escavanado" suspiré cansada, su comentario no me pareció muy inteligente.

"Me refiero al contexto" pareció refunfuñar ante mi comentario. Me sentí incómoda, realmente no se me hace muy halagador el hecho de que se cuente por ahí que me sacaron del lugar que casi convertí en un mini-cementerio y estuve en estado catatónico por casi dos meses y lo único que hacía era organizar objetos por orden de tamaño.

"No me gusta recordar eso, es como cuando alguien cuenta que te embriagaste y no tienes como defenderte… Milord" respondí, la luz de la luna iluminaba mis cicatrices haciéndolas lucir especialmente desagradables, por fortuna las uñas habían crecido con normalidad, pero las marcas en la piel eran notorias.

"Sería fácil olvidar la guerra, pero no se puede" me respondió sentándose frente a mí en la misma ventana.

"Su Majestad quiere hacerlo ¿cierto?" me atreví a preguntar, no era raro que muchos mazokus (partidarios o no de Lord Bielefeld) criticaran la visión del rey.

"No creo que lo entiendan del todo" sonrió con un dejo de tristeza, no supe identificar en ese momento si era un dejo paternal, romántico o filial y creo que ni él mismo lo sabía a ciencia cierta "pero estoy seguro que quiere lo mejor para su pueblo. Ya basta de guerras, después de todo ¿no?".

Pude ver mi reflejo en la ventana, éramos como… la Dama Bestia y el Lord Mazoku… no había lugar para fábulas entre nosotros dos. "Solo quisiera que dejara de tratar a los veteranos como criminales" suspiré, esa era la fama del rey en varios círculos.

"¿Y quién te ha dicho que él dice eso?" soltó una carcajada.

"Eso dicen…" dije temerosa.

"Pues no debería usted escuchar tantos rumores, señorita, Yuuri es un buen rey. No es un enclenque con una visión peligrosa y pacifista de la vida y menos un psicópata de doble personalidad. Por favor, dígale a los que esparcieron ese horrible rumor que su rey es más inteligente y sabio de lo que creen. Y si insisten en pensar así, deme los nombres y les cambiaré la forma de pensar personalmente". Lo miré directamente al rostro mientras decía eso.

Con toda honestidad, si aquel chico que derramó la copa sobre mis guantes, iba a dirigir mi pueblo no podía decir que le confiaba ciegamente el destino de Shin Makoku, sin embargo viendo que tenía a un hombre como Lord Bielefel, podía hasta confiarle mi vida porque tenía la certeza que el sol del GEMA no le permitiría equivocarse.

Mientras se sacaba los guantes y me los tendía entendí que no saldría con una sola versión acerca de la relación de Lord Bielefeld con el rey. No era un capricho amoroso sin duda, pero tampoco parecía amor al 100%. Pero había una gran confianza (mutua), respeto y mucho de estrategia política en ese compromiso, probablemente de esto último el sol del GEMA era más consciente.

"Por ShinOu, tengo los dedos largos" lloriqueé al notar que los guantes de su Excelencia me quedaban como hechos a medida.

"Pues son buenos para tocar instrumentos" me miró con el rostro ladeado.

"Probablemente si supiera tocar alguno, pero no soy buena para ellos", me lamenté.

"Entonces sin duda es malo, solo quedarías como una mujer con dedos largos" añadió con una mezcla de sinceridad y torpeza. No había maldad en sus palabras sino algo así como…"También eres alta, demasiado para una mujer". Mis ojos acuosos le informaron que no me había hecho un halago. "Pero tienes un pecho prominente…".

"Cállese por favor" suspiré sosteniéndome del borde la ventana.

"No soy bueno con los halagos" dijo finalmente, colocando un brazo amable en mi hombro.

"Ya lo sé", no pude evitar que me salpicaran unas lágrimas, que metafóricamente Lord Bielefeld me llamara fea, me había hecho sentir peor que nunca. "Gracias a ShinOu que usted no es el Maou o ahora mismo estaríamos en serios problemas con otras naciones", susurré y que el club GEMA me perdone.

"Eso también pensaba yo", él recibió el comentario de muy buen humor "soy pésimo para la política y no se me dan los discursos floridos".

Reí para no llorar "pero si ya me di cuenta, Mi Señor, pero me ha llamado usted fea de un modo muy elegante debo decir".

Su sonrojo era hermoso, realmente ver esa piel blanca como la leche sonrosarse bellamente… "Si fueras fea, te lo diría" frunció el seño sin embargo, no pude evitar retroceder asustada, estaba al tanto de los berrinches que lo hicieron famoso en su infancia como Lord Mocoso, pero en vivo era de miedo.

"!Oye, Wolf!" apareció su Majestad de pronto, "¿qué hacen acá ustedes dos?" hubo una pausa extraña, que ninguno de nosotros, jóvenes inexpertos, supo entender. Me limpié los ojos con las manos enguantadas y él miró a Lord Bielefeld con el rostro fruncido.

"¿Ves? No soy el único que no sabe cómo tratar a una mujer". Ambos se cruzaron de brazos clavándose las miradas como dos niños pequeños. Del tipo que solo se miran feo y luego están compartiendo los juguetes. Realmente hacían una grandiosa pareja, no puedo comprender bien las tradiciones del mundo de su Majestad pero creo que de no haberlas seguido con tanto respeto, hubieran podido ser felices.

"Yo no le derramé la copa en sus ropas, enclenque", "No me llames enclenque frente a las mujeres", "dejaré de hacerlo cuando te comportes como un hombre de verdad", "!Wolfram!", "!Yuuri!".

"!Caballeros!", empezaba a creer ciertos los rumores de un club que apostaba por la relación entre ellos dos, había tenido el incierto privilegio de leer ficciones de corte erótico sobre ellos, pero nunca me gustaron porque tendían a describirlos de formas imposibles.

"Disculpa, ¿te asustamos? Siempre solemos hacer esto" sonrió el Maou, "¿Cómo va a asustarse de esto?, ella es un soldado", le contestó Lord Bielefeld.

Iban a ponerse a pelear de nuevo y no estaba preparada para jugar a ser réferi en esos momentos "me confunde un poco estar con dos chicos como ustedes", respondí entonces, los dos me miraron con los ojos desconcertados y sonrojos en la cara.

"Soy muy popular con las mujeres" balbuceó Lord Bielefeld como si yo hubiera dicho una mentira contra él. "Eso no tiene que ver con el comportamiento que están teniendo ahora mismo" me rasqué la cabeza desconcertada, sobre todo porque estaba hablándole en tono muy simple a la pareja real.

"Ah, Yuuri, mira esa es Lady Miriam, deberías bailar con ella, y recuerda que es importante que extienda una visita para las próximas semanas a casa de su padre", de pronto los tres espiábamos por la entrada del pasillo hacia el baile.

"Francamente, no te entiendo Wolf" suspiró el Maou confundido "a veces me acusas de infiel traidor y otras me arrojas a los brazos del primer noble que aparece".

"Que yo sepa los bailes no están hechos para conocer gente" se me escapó "sirven para hacer alianzas políticas, tratados, reuniones, compromisos… ya sabe, negocios".

El rey me miró cariacontecido mientras su Excelencia asentía. "Ustedes los mazokus, tienen ideas extrañas de la vida" susurró mientras Lord Bielefeld lo empujaba hacia la fiesta.

"¿Te duele"?, luego de un buen rato de ver bailar torpemente al Maou, me preguntó eso de forma suave.

"El corsé no aprieta mucho", en realidad hablaba de mis manos pero yo pensaba más en lo difícil que sería comer con una cintura así de apretada.

"Me refería a lo otro", volteó los ojos algo molesto por mi simpleza.

"Oh, de hecho duelen un poco en contadas ocasiones" respondí con mayor certeza, "¿y usted, no tiene heridas de guerra, su Excelencia?".

Se me quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas en un gesto divertido y no fue hasta me explicó literalmente lo que significaban mis palabras en el contexto, que me avergoncé, "¿está sugiriendo que vayamos a un lugar privado a mostrarnos otras heridas en los cuerpos, Señorita?".

"No, solo quería saber si tenía cicatrices", insistí.

Él se llevó unos dedos a la frente y frunció el seño produciendo unas graciosas arrugas, "señorita, dos nobles en la soledad de una fiesta política y usted hace una propuesta de ese modo. Literalmente, me está ofreciendo tener sexo, ¿sabía?".

"Pues no", soy un poco lenta para entender el doble sentido incluso cuando me lo explican literalmente, finalmente el significado golpeó mi cerebro sacudiéndolo con violencia. "!Por supuesto que no tenía idea!", exclamé, "no tengo mucha vida social, me disculpará si de casualidad le ofrezco tener una sesión de sadismo si es que le pido que me busque un candelabro".

Me miró con los ojos planos por largos segundos hasta que leyó entre líneas "¿quiere ir al tocador?".

Me rendí por completo, "este corsé me mata, no deja ni que retenga el sudor".

A mi aventurado regreso del baño (llamado tocador por los elegantes) no volví a hablar con él de nuevo en la fiesta. Pero pude verlo cuando entré en el patio de baile. Mi hermana conversaba sobriamente con unos miembros del GEMA aunque supe que discutían y el tema era evidente.

Antes que me dirigiera a ella, pude ver las manos del Maou levantándose dos veces hacia su prometido, por la forma, tenían toda la intención de pedirle una pieza, pero siempre dubitaban. Mientras tanto, el sol de GEMA se mantenía de brazos cruzados sin mirar directamente al rey, como evitando cualquier mal entendido en su lenguaje corporal.

Finalmente, mi hermana y un muchacho del club se acercaron a los dos. Recé a ShinOu que ella no se volviera a robar otra prenda de Lord Bielefeld. Mientras el príncipe volvía a la sala de baile con mi hermana, pasó algo que hizo que se detuviera por unos segundos con sus hermosos ojos verdes en llamas.

El Maou no pudo negarse a bailar con el muchacho que acompañaba a mi hermana y ahora se movían torpemente, por nervios del rey, por la sala. Lord Bielefeld no miró con furia, rencor o algún tipo de desgarrado dolor en su pecho cómo su prometido bailaba con otro hombre. Él jaló a mi hermana hacia el par y le dijo "Mantén la vista en alto, llévalo con elegancia, Yuuri, como rey, sin importar quién sea tu pareja de baile, debes guiar, y cuidado con ponerte muy cariñoso con ese mocoso".

Lord Bielefeld era un hombre simple y aún así complicado. Si para él yo no era fea, significaba eso, que no era fea, y tampoco era bonita. No se leía entre líneas con él. Por eso, pude saber en ese momento, de forma simple, que él se preocupaba por el Maou, que lo apreciaba de forma importante. Y no tenía sentido leer más o menos en sus acciones, estas tenían la medida exacta de su hermoso corazón.

Pero incluso un corazón así, alberga misteriosos cuartos secretos, desconocidos hasta para su dueño.

Una semana después del baile, recibí un jamón y un misterioso lienzo manchado de pintura con la firma de Lord Bielefeld.

Dos años después, se publicó la disolución del compromiso entre su Majestad y Lord BIelefeld.

La avalancha de rumores producidos dentro y fuera del club GEMA, me provocó una crisis asmática que me obligó a ser enviada a una de las casas que mi padre poseía en Bielefeld.

Una mañana mientras esperaba que las chicas que ayudaban en la casa trajeran los víveres (yo no podía ir porque corría el riesgo de tratar de organizar el primer puesto de verduras por orden de tamaño) lo vi pasar.

Su bello corcel blanco se contoneaba orgulloso contra el sol del mediodía, vestía un traje de montar en color verde ocre. Escuché primero el trote elegante del animal sentada en el pórtico de la casa de campo mientras leía "El amor en los tiempos de horyoku". Supuse que no me reconocería así que evité decirle algo mientras pasaba en frente. Pegué la vista en el libro pero sentí como el animal se detenía.

"!¿cómo estuvo el jamón?", gritó desde la entrada.

"!Bueno!", respondí por inercia, no puedo creer que después de tantos años recordara el sabor de un pedazo de carne.

"!Cierto, no sé cómo te llamas!", gritó de nuevo.

"¡Angluck Jamervall!", dije.

Él se quedó mudo por un momento y después gritó con el desparpajo que lo caracteriza "!¿Ungluck Jammervoll?" se empezó a reír.

Ah, qué lamentable desgracia era siempre explicar mi nombre.

* * *

**Ungluck y Jammervoll, son dos palabras sacadas arbitrariamente del diccionario de alemán, Ungluck viene a ser desgracia y Jammervoll Lamentable. Angluck no ha tenido mucha suerte en lo que a nombre se refiere...**

**PD: el uso de estas palabras es totalmente arbitrario y sin ningun conocimiento profundo del alemán. **


	3. Chapter 3

Anmut Jammervall, mi hermana menor, había empezado a ser cortejada por esos años. Cirus, su pretendiente, maestro del elemento fuego y compañero de guerra de Lord Bielefeld, era también un miembro leal del GEMA club. Al verme sufrir las crisis asmáticas ante la avalancha de información que recibíamos y me era imposible sistematizar, sugirieron que necesitaba un descanso y lograron que mi padre me mandara a la casa veraniega donde me prohibieron tener contacto con el GEMA club.

Yo realmente no deseaba vacaciones. Verán, no somos nobles sino más bien burgueses, los burgueses no heredamos simplemente tierras y derechos, por lo general junto a estas, heredamos también tazas de intereses, deudas y el objetivo de enriquecer las arcas de la familia. Y, como todo indicaba que mi futuro no traería consigo un matrimonio inteligente con el que elevar el poder adquisitivo de la familia, era de esperar que al menos me consiguiera un trabajo que me garantizara el sustento.

Tenía toda la intención a renunciar a ser la heredera de las tierras de mi padre. Lo había conversado con él antes que me enviara a su casa de campo en Bielefeld. Simplemente, me sería imposible estar al mando de tanto dinero y poder sin tirarlo todo por la borda. Él aceptó con la única preocupación de que encontrara un trabajo. No es que quedara en la miseria, pero mi padre consideraba importante que sus hijos le dieran sentido a sus vidas, y para él ese sentido se encontraba en el trabajo.

Parte de mis crisis asmáticas se incrementaron ante la sola idea de entrar a una intendencia burocrática a trabajar con otras personas. Prefería la vida de un artista pero antes que escribir prefiero leer, y antes que pintar prefiero… Basta con decir que me demoré casi un año en entender que el lienzo manchado que mandó Lord Bielefeld, de hecho era una pintura.

Tenía la opción de regresar a la milicia pero las pesadillas sobre ese día no me permitían pisar una dependencia militar sin vomitar o perder el conocimiento. Hay algunas noches, hasta ahora, en que despierto en mi lecho reviviendo lo sucedido. Sé que el pasado no se irá y he aprendido con el tiempo a aceptar los hechos y que estos vendrán a veces como sueños nítidos. Otras noches, es mi esposo quien despierta con alguna pesadilla relacionada con la guerra, debido a que permaneció más tiempo en el campo de batalla, sus pesadillas son diversas, algunas son hechos traumáticos, otras son hechos tan vívidos que empieza a gritar órdenes dormido. Pero con el nuevo día, ambos siempre nos despertamos con la promesa de paz que el Maou nos hizo.

Volviendo a ese extraño día de mi encuentro con Lord Bielefeld, pues debo decir que las cosas se tornarían a partir de entonces más y más… "carismáticas".

Acepté de buena gana que siguiera riendo luego que le rebelara mi desgraciado nombre.

"¿Ya terminó?", pregunté cuando se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento luego de partirse de risa. No puedo negar que lucía hermoso con el rostro contraído en una carcajada sonora pero noble. Si hubiera sido un poco más compulsiva, como sus fans, entendería bien el afán que tenían de hacer todo por él con tal de hacerlo feliz.

"Creo que sí", tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego tomó la correa de su caballo y con total descaro me preguntó "¿Dónde están tus establos?"

Le acompañé a la parte trasera de la casa veraniega, en donde los otros animales compartían una gran caseta de heno. Su hermosa bestia se instaló con el mismo descaro entre los caballos, como él lo haría en la casa por tres semanas.

De hecho, no sé cómo es que pasó. Un día era casi como una leyenda urbana que yo me encargaba de crear para una Legión de admiradores basada solo en información de segunda o tercera mano, y el otro estaba tomando té helado conmigo en el pórtico esperando que las alocadas muchachas prepararan el almuerzo, mientras conversábamos sobre el significado de las fiestas de los días jueves versus las fiestas de los días sábados.

No tuve tiempo hasta la cena para preguntarle porqué seguía en mi casa. Luego del almuerzo, estuvimos en el jardín tratando de hacer un injerto entre un peral y un olmo, solo porque yo le dije que era imposible que los olmos dieran peras. Después, leímos en la sala, yo me quedé dormida y cuando desperté él había decidido qué comeríamos y a qué hora. No me molesté con eso, soy del tipo de persona que cuando me preguntan por la comida responde con "no sé, algo fácil, lo que quieras".

Mientras él planeaba una excursión con las chicas y conmigo a una cascada a unos kilómetros de la casa, dejé el tenedor reposando sobre el plato, me limpié la boca con la servilleta y mientras Rose me servía un poco de agua, pregunté "¿Lord Bielefeld, usted no estaba de paso?".

"Me quedaré unos días", contestó mientras esperaba que le sirvieran el postre de chocolate y frutillas heladas. Era del tipo de hombres que siempre sabían qué querían comer.

Recuerdo el rostro sorprendido y emocionado de las muchachas, yo simplemente di por sentado que se quedaría. Nunca he sido una buena anfitriona, y salvo mi familia y las chicas que trabajan conmigo, nadie entiende mis actitudes o creen que soy descortés. Pero de alguna forma, mi poca inteligencia para las relaciones sociales iba a la par con el desparpajo del Lord Mocoso.

"Hay una habitación de invitados" dije volviendo a comer. Anabelle intervino entonces sabiendo mi total carencia de tacto y suspicacia.

"Su Excelencia ¿no tiene deberes importantes?"

"Mandaré a que traigan mis cosas acá mañana mismo" sonrió mientras su plato quedaba vacío, había devorado el postre en un parpadeo.

"El Castillo de Lord Waltorana no queda lejos, así que será un viaje corto" asentí. Anabelle, Rose e Isobel me sonrieron resignadas. Incluso si me lo explicaban no lo comprendería.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras organizaba las sales de baño por tamaño, vi por mi ventana un paje descargando de un carruaje elegante varias cajas y maletas. Fui hacia mi habitación y me puse la ropa de diario, que por no estar con mi familia eran ropas de muchacho. Corrí escaleras abajo sobrepasando a Lord Bielefeld y llegué justo a tiempo para colocar las cajas por orden de tamaño.

"Muchacha, estas cosas son de…", escuché hablar al paje que guardó silencio de pronto.

"Discúlpela, no puede controlarlo", creo que esa era Anabelle, yo estaba más interesada en organizar las cajas, todas simétricamente, nada podía quedar fuera de lugar. En un punto, el paje me miraba casi con terror y Anabelle esperaba pacientemente.

"Listo", dije parándome con los brazos cruzados y satisfecha. Todo estaba donde debía estar.

"¿Los puedo subir ya?", cuando volteé Lord Bielefeld estaba recostado contra el marco de la puerta. A diferencia del paje y Anabelle, no parecía ni remotamente afectado por mi comportamiento.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos organizando sus cosas. Debido a la gran cantidad de documentos, me negué a que los apilara en su habitación y le cedí el estudio de mi padre. Era un hombre práctico y directo pero con el serio defecto de dejar las cosas a la mitad si encontraba algo más interesante (y decidir quedarse en mi casa cuando iba a visitar a su tío, era una muestra de su problema). Algo me dice que tenía desde pequeño un desorden de atención no solucionado.

Discutíamos mucho, pero no malentiendan, eran discusiones positivas. Aunque al principio, Isobel (que era la encargada de traernos las viandas) pegaba saltos a la entrada del estudio al oírnos disertar. La estrategia y organización siempre habían sido mi fuerte, antes pensaba que solo servían en la guerra, pero el joven heredero de la casa Bielefeld, tenía mucho que pensar a medida que se acercaba a la edad para tomarle la posta a su tío.

Me sorprendí mucho al notar cómo Lord Bielefeld había ido, no cambiando, sino madurando sus puntos de vista políticos, sociales, educativos y económicos. Me hacía sentir en algunos momentos, como una mocosa.

"Entiendo lo de la educación pública, es importante que los niños de todos los estratos sepan leer y escribir" bufé acalorada "¿pero por qué demonios tienen que obligar a todos a aprender piano si es que uno solo de esos aparatos llega a costar lo que son cuatro casas de campesinos?".

"Yuuri es un poco cabeza dura a veces" me sonrió al notar que yo tenía los ojos pegados a unos documentos que el rey pidió a Lord Bielefeld revisar. "Pero creo que podré hacerle entender".

"Con todo respeto, Milord" dije, él apoyó su mejilla contra su mano mientras me miraba desde el escritorio "¿no cuenta nuestro soberano, con la asesoría de Lord Voltaire y Lord Krist? Ellos deberían encargarse de señalarle que algunas propuestas son disparates capaces de provocar una guerra interna."

"Mi hermano está ocupado con las relaciones internacionales, y Gunter no es precisamente el mejor consejero, creo que le iría mejor de fundador del club de fans de Yuuri" comentó distraídamente.

Pude ocultar mi sonrojo ante la idea de que no eran los mejores fanáticos los más eficientes líderes de cubles de fans. "Pianos" pensé indignada.

"Me parece una tontería pretender dar lecciones de piano en todas las escuelas públicas" siguió hablando Lord Bielefeld, había una gran tranquilidad en su voz, algo que hacía que mis ímpetus se calmaran. Y era algo insólito, él era famoso por su pasión y en cambio acá lo tenía como bombero de mi indignación."Pero no me parece mala idea crear instituciones públicas especializadas para niños que demuestren tener virtudes especiales".

Me quedé callada un momento "Rose es una grandiosa cantante" reparé entonces "mi madre gastó mucho dinero en lecciones para mí y mi hermana, pero la que terminó aprendiendo y haciendo algún uso de esas lecciones, fue Rose."

"Podría usarse dinero que se desperdicia de forma tonta, con mejores resultados" sonrió de lado "en lugar que un montón de ricos despilfarren dinero en lecciones sin valor a sus hijos, solo por una estúpida tradición, podríamos usar ese dinero en gente que lo vale."

"Uno entre cincuenta o cien campesinos puede tener el talento y el deseo para aprender a tocar piano y cantar" afirmé. Rose hubiera sido una gran cantante de ópera de haber tenido la oportunidad. Pero las lecciones oficiales para ello estaban fuera de sus posibilidades y hubiera sido un escándalo que una familia burguesa pagara una fortuna en educar a alguien que no fuera su hija. "Debería haber una ley que permitiera que los ricos apadrinaran pobres con talento".

Y así se inventó el mecenazgo en Shin Makoku.

Así como mi posición como asistente personal de Lord Bielefeld. Y vaya que sí lo necesitaba. Podía empezar el día pensando en la cantidad de inversión para paliar los efectos del invierno del siguiente año e irse a la tangente tratando de escribir una rima en un escarabajo que entraba por la ventana, si es que alguien no lo mantenía a raya.

Aunque, debo decir que toda idea que se instalaba en su mente, era llevada a cabo con devoción. Por ahí deben andar los hijos de los escarabajos con las rimas pintadas. En mi caso preferí poner frases célebres, me parecían más útiles.

Durante tres largas semanas, mi ocupación se convirtió en vocación. Hasta esa noche mientras cenábamos, cuando llegó el paje de Lord Waltorana anunciando el compromiso del Maou. En ese momento recordé aquella velada del cumpleaños número veintiuno del Maou. A los veintitrés años el compromiso se había anulado, y había pasado un año desde entonces.

"Lord Bielefeld" le pregunté mientras el paje acompañaba a las chicas a la cocina.

"¿Me harás una pregunta sobre mi relación con él?" me preguntó directamente.

Asentí "Me es muy difícil tener una versión clara de lo que pudo haber entre ustedes. Y se hizo más complicada luego de que los conociera a ambos en la fiesta" hice una pausa tratando de entender porqué quise hacer la pregunta. No tenía lógica, para el GEMA club incluso, bastaba con saber que su Sol estaba libre y sin compromiso, y hasta donde yo veía, con gran salud anímica y física. "¿Por qué se comprometieron?".

Por un momento el único ruido que hubo fue el rumor del viento nocturno contra las hojas.

"Insulté a su madre el primer día que lo conocí" dijo acomodándose en la silla, mirándome con su hermoso perfil labrado por las manos de Dios "él me abofeteó sin saber que acá significaba una complicada tradición para pedir matrimonio". Quedó en silencio de nuevo, sus ojos verdes brillaban con las colinas del tiempo de las leyendas de Arwen la blanca "estaba realmente indignado, en ese tiempo era joven y veía el odio y el rencor de forma simple, así que lo reté a un duelo, en el cual perdí. No confiaba en ese mocoso advenedizo, mitad humano con tradiciones traídas de un mundo lleno de esa raza que yo generalizaba. Por mucho tiempo, no confié en él, el compromiso era la mejor estrategia para vigilarlo. Al principio no creía en él ni como persona ni como rey. Pero por las circunstancias en que nos metimos y las cosas que vivimos, me di cuenta que al menos como persona era alguien increíble. Tenía una energía que te renovaba, era simple en sus pensamientos pero complejo en sus objetivos. Si alguien así podía llegar a ser rey, realmente Shin Makoku podía cambiar. Eso es lo que realmente pensé. Pero sabía que no podía dejarlo solo. Él me necesitaba y yo no podía simplemente mirarlo de lejos con los brazos cruzados y señalarlo si es que cometía un error. Realmente, quería que fuera el rey que nuestro reino necesitaba."

Bajó su vista hacia los cubiertos en la mesa y empezó a juguetear con el tenedor de postre. "Yuuri es una persona increíble. Alguien que ha demostrado a cada paso y cada tropiezo, que es el rey que este reino necesita. Pero, en un punto no podía seguir siendo su sombra. Me di cuenta también que no tenía claro lo que sentía por él, y que el compromiso me daba una posición cómoda desde la cual no preguntarme nada. Cuando disolvimos el compromiso, lo hice porque respetaba a mi rey lo suficiente para poder observarlo de lejos sin temor a que cometiera algún error. Pero también lo hice porque quería entender qué era lo que sentía por él."

"¿Y ha llegado a alguna conclusión?", pregunté de inmediato, mi corazón latía con fuerza, sentía la presión sanguínea subirme por todas partes, no entendía mis nervios ni entendía por qué debía interesarme hacer una pregunta así.

"El tiempo y la distancia, no son siempre sabios consejeros" suspiró luego de una breve pausa. "No sé si lo amo" agregó con el rostro cansado, como si el peso de la pregunta que se había impuesto hubiera estado sobre sus hombros en todos esos años. "Solo sé que… no me duele escuchar sobre su compromiso".

Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro de pronto, que terminó convertida en una risa larga y profunda. Traté de taparme la boca pero no podía controlarlo. No entendía el origen de mi felicidad, y menos el ser feliz luego de que me contaran algo así. Parecía una niña tonta riendo ante una mariposa sentada sobre la nariz de un conejo. Frente a mí, Lord Bielefeld me miró con el rostro fruncido como un niño pequeño y sin darme advertencia, puso un pedazo de pastel en el tenedor de postre y lo arrojó contra mi rostro.

Pegó en mi nariz cortándome la risa brevemente, pero pronto el que reía era él. Parpadeé sin comprender hasta que otro ataque se estrelló contra mi mejilla. "Es la declaración de amor más extraña que me han hecho" replicó para luego arrojarme un poco de crema pastelera. "Y he recibido muchas, créeme, soy muy popular. Creo que hasta tengo un club de fans".

"En ningún momento le he dado muestras de afecto, Milord" logré agacharme evitando una cereza fugaz.

"Tonta Mocosa" se burló de mi "¿no entiendes ni el significado de tu propia risa?"

"Exacto, Milord" levanté la cabeza por encima de la mesa solo para recibir salsa de fresa en la frente. "Tengo problemas para entender cierto tipo de reacciones en la gente y en mi misma".

"Me amas" declaró de pronto y al escuchar esas palabras me levanté de inmediato, la comida resbalándose en mi rostro cariacontecido, de nuevo mi corazón latía con fuerza.

"Milord, creo que tengo un ataque cardiaco" dije apoyándome contra le mesa y cogiéndome el lado izquierdo del pecho.

"Es amor, idiota" afirmó caprichoso.

"Como mínimo debe ser una taquicardia, Milord" insistí.

Las chicas y el paje entraron corriendo, Isobel se acercó a mí al notarme temblando.

"Nos vamos ahora mismo donde mi tío" dijo Lord Bielefeld al paje, este asintió mientras agradecía la atención y corría hacia el carruaje.

"Angluck" dijo él mientras caminaba hacia la puerta "necesito un asistente personal para mi trabajo".

"No creo conocer a alguien calificado para eso. Solo tengo algunos amigos de la milicia que eran buenos estrategas, quizá le sean útiles." Respondí mientras repasaba nombres tratando de recordar quienes no estaban muertos.

"Hablo de ti, tonta" interrumpió sin voltear a mirarme "serás mi asistente personal desde ahora".

"¿eso significa que recibiré un sueldo?" miré su fuerte espalda emocionada. Una de las fuentes de mi preocupación parecía haberse solucionado por arte de la casualidad.

"Hablaremos en una semana sobre el tipo de sueldo que recibirás" habló riendo mientras terminaba de desaparecer por la puerta.

Miré a las chicas con preocupación, ellas estaban rojas por alguna razón "¿creen que no me vaya a pagar al principio?" pregunté finalmente, realmente el dinero no me importaba mucho pero no me gustaba trabajar sin recibir algo a cambio. Un hábito muy burgués sin duda.

"Oh, Señorita" sonrió aún roja como el tomate Anabelle.

"Creo que necesitamos tener una charla con usted" agregó Rose con su hermosa voz cantarina.

"Y debe ser hoy mismo" terminó Isobel sonriendo nerviosa.

Luego de largas horas en la cocina comiendo pastel, finalmente pude asimilar todo en una oración larga que parecía aún escrita en otro idioma.

Aparentemente le había declaro mis sentimientos de amor a Lord Bielefeld y este había respondido ofreciéndome trabajo sin un sueldo en monedas.

"Quizá me pague con propiedades" exclamé.

Las tres chicas decidieron darse por vencida conmigo. Una semana después me encontré deseando que se hubieran esforzado un poco más.

Cuando tuve que enfrentar la vida en la corte y a la familia de Lord Bielefeld en el Pacto de Sangre, las cosas se pusieron mucho más… "carismáticas".

Sin contar que de pronto fui declarada _persona non grata_ por el Club AMM (Absolutamente Maravilloso Maou). Del cual no tenía idea de su existencia hasta mi arribo a la corte con Lord Bielefeld.

* * *

**Anmut, el nombre de la hermana de Angluck, significa "gracia" en alemán ... **

**Y se viene el final!**


	4. Chapter 4

De un momento a otro me había convertido en la sombra de Lord Bielefeld. En el buen sentido de la palabra, en Shin Makoku ser llamado "sombra" tiene una connotación respetuosa y yo había ascendido a los cielos para el GEMA club.

Anmut y Cirus se enteraron vía paloma mensajera de mi nuevo trabajo gracias a Rose y dos días después de que él fuera al castillo Bielefeld, me habían enviado sus bendiciones y expectativas respecto a lo que esperaban que hiciera como miembro del Club GEMA.

Mi objetivo principal era derrumbar los rumores que retrataban a Lord Bielefeld como una suerte de retardado mental en el amor, pero también me habían encargado una lista de 200 preguntas que debía resolver, entre las que se encontraban cosas como ¿Lord Bielefeld prefiere bañarse por la mañana o por la noche? ¿Usa perfume o colonia? ¿Cuánto calza? Había otras que prefería dejarlas en la completa oscuridad, relacionados a "tamaños" y "virginidades" de ciertos lugares de su cuerpo.

Eventualmente, también pude despejar los temores del GEMA acerca de la vida íntima de Lord Bielefeld. Era un hombre que escuchaba mucho sus impulsos pero, debo decir con cierto orgullo, escuchaba ciegamente siempre a la cabeza que tenía entre sus hombros. No era del tipo de persona que se conformara con un hermoso doncel desnudo en su cama o con una arriesgada muchacha que se metiera desnuda cuando se encontraba en los baños. De hecho, este tipo de cosas le pasaban cierta cantidad de tiempo que servían a Lord Voltaire para poner a prueba los patrones de seguridad del Castillo del Pacto.

Lord Bielefeld no se excitaba simplemente con una cara bonita, pero sin duda podía perder el control si alguien motivaba su espíritu. Creo que por eso le gustaba tanto el Maou, su Majestad con sus ideas renovadoras siempre resultaban un reto para nuestra forma de ver el mundo. No había nada mejor para encender a Lord Bielefeld que una acalorada discusión ideológica.

Cinco días después de que se marchara de la casa veraniega, pasó a recogerme. No tuvo reparos en criticar mis pertenencias, más de la mitad consistía en libros y objetos, mi guardarropa se reducía a un gran baúl que se dedicó exclusivamente a revolcar cuando estuvimos en el barco.

"Hay que comprarte ropa nueva" dijo luego de tirar mis enaguas por toda la habitación. No pude evitar notar que su siempre hermosa piel de nácar había tomado una coloración verdosa desde que subimos.

"He sobrevivido sin problema con esta cantidad de ropa toda mi vida, Milord" le dije al tiempo que él demostraba vívidamente que necesitaría un guardarropa nuevo, incluyendo un baúl.

Sé de fanáticos excéntricos en el GEMA club, por fortuna sé también que no está integrado por mazokus capaces de atesorar un baúl lleno de… Los admiradores de Lord Bielefeld tienen sus límites.

El jefe pasó los dos días de viaje por mar en cama. Comió ligero por recomendación mía. Agregué a mi lista de "Tan Verdadero & Tan Falso" los problemas de mi jefe en el mar. Aunque me sorprendió que su recuperación fuera inmediata, apenas recibimos el aviso de que llegamos a la costa, él ya estaba parándose y quitándose la ropa de dormir.

"Eres una pervertida" se burló de mi. "Mirándome sin descaro mientras estoy vistiéndome".

"No lo estaba mirando, Milord" le dije la verdad, estaba más sorprendida de su milagrosa mejora, pasó de tener un color verdoso al blanco níveo de siempre en menos de diez segundos."¿No ha pensado que su temor al mar tiene motivos psicológicos? ¿recuerda acaso algún hecho traumático en su niñez?" me encontró preguntándole mientras se paseaba con la ropa interior clásica de los demonios.

"Deberías quizá pensar un poco mal" frunció el seño parándose ante la ventana, los rayos del sol lo hacían brillar tanto que era fosforescente.

Fruncí mi propio seño observándole, después de todo se había parado frente a mí con las manos en las caderas, el rostro caprichoso y los ojos decididos, como un dios posando frente a una simple sierva. Era claro que esperaba que hiciera algún tipo de apreciación, o que le divertía de alguna manera mi lentitud para entender esas cosas.

Pero incluso alguien como yo no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando bajé demasiado la mirada. El GEMA club debería darse por satisfecha de saber que todos los rayos de su Sol eran enormes.

"Esa ropa interior no deja nada a la imaginación" balbuceé mientras sentía algo fluyendo por mi nariz.

"Pervertida" se burló de mi mientras se ponía los pantalones y luego iba a la mesita de noche desde donde me alcanzó un pañuelo.

"!Oh por dios, estoy muriendo!" exclamé al ver la tela manchada de sangre luego de limpiar mi nariz.

"Nadie se muere por ser TAN pervertida, Pervertida" se burló de mi, sin prestar atención a mi sufrimiento. En cambio se ponía su elegante camisa con detalles sutiles muy campante.

"Podría tener la peste o fiebre amarilla" le grité aterrada.

"Angluck, cabeza de chorlito" me miró con el rostro de un niño burlón "cuando conozcas a Lord Christ sabrás que no tienes ninguna enfermedad" se acercó a mí a grandes trancos después de ponerse las botas y una chaqueta, y tocó mi frente con uno de sus largos y finos dedos. "No trates de aprovecharte de mi mientras duermo".

"Voy a morir", seguí repitiendo, pero no me dejó buscar al médico del barco, en su lugar me tomó de la mano y me arrastró a la cubierta de muy buen humor.

Era increíble pero cierto, Lord BIelefeld parecía vacunado contra mis ataques de pánico y ansiedad. Le pasaban por un lado y seguía adelante. Mi madre, mi hermana, mi padre y buena parte del mundo que tuvo que conocerme, no lo superaba tan fácilmente. Cuando era niña me convencí un día, que tenía sangre humana, trajeron médicos de todas partes porque había somatizado tanto ciertos síntomas que hasta mi padre empezó a dudar sobre algún intercambio de bebés al nacer.

La cubierta llena de gente me provocó el mismo malestar que a mi jefe el mar. Repentinamente, me había prendido de su brazo como un niño aterrado. Pero en lugar de burlarse de mí, me sonrió sutilmente y sin soltarme el agarre comenzó a caminar. Es increíble lo que puede lograr alguien con su presencia y magnetismo, la gente se hacía a un lado a su paso. Gracias a ello pudimos bajar sin ningún tropieza. De hecho, me imagino que hubiera sufrido mucho al tratar de desembarcar yo sola, y probablemente el barco me hubiera llevado de regreso porque no me hubiera atrevido a salir nunca ni de la habitación.

Pero, una vez en tierra las cosas no se pusieron más fáciles. Aunque sentir menos gente a mi alrededor me dio la confianza de soltarme de Lord Bielefeld, pronto me arrepentí y deseé ser tan pequeña como para caber en su bolsillo.

Habían venido a recogerlo.

Su familia.

LA FAMILIA REAL DE SHIN MAKOKU.

LA MUJER MÁS DESEADA DEL REINO.

EL GENERAL INFERNAL DE LOS MAZOKUS.

EL PATRIOTA DE RUTTENBERG.

Ahora era yo quien quería vomitar. Me quedé detrás de Lord Bielefeld, maldiciendo mi estatura y el que tuviera curvas demasiado femeninas. Decidí que el suelo era demasiado interesante, y por ello no escuché nada de la conversación hasta que él me habló de nuevo.

"Angluck, cabeza de chorlito, te estoy hablando".

Levanté el rostro de inmediato y él me jaló del brazo hacia adelante.

"Angluck Jammervall" dijo colocando sus manos en mis hombros, obligándome a estar muy derecha, al punto que evidenciaba que él era más alto que yo solo por cinco centímetros. "Ella es mi madre, puedes llamarla Cheri" dijo haciéndome mirar a la mujer más bella del mundo. Realmente, verla cada vez era como conocerla de nuevo, y podías afirmar luego de eso y conocer a su hijo, que los dioses sí se reproducían. "El es Gwendal, mi hermano mayor, como estaremos un tiempo en el Pacto de Sangre, será el encargado de tu sueldo", dijo girándome como si fuera un juguete hacia Lord Voltaire, el solo encontrarme con esos fieros ojos azules hizo que mis piernas se volvieran gelatina, me hubiera desmayado si no hubiera sentido el agarre fuerte en mis hombros. "Él es Conrad" dijo girándome una vez más hacia el simpático patriota que me recibió con la misma sonrisa en serie que me dio la primera vez que me conoció. Supe de inmediato que no me recordaba, además anticipé lo que haría así que automáticamente le tendí la mano "es un gusto conocerle, Capitán, Angluck Jammervall del séptimo escuadrón". Él tomó mi mano sin dejar de sonreír nunca, la agitó con amabilidad. De pronto sentí las manos detrás abandonarme, Lord Weller se había separado ya de mi mientras volteaba para ver a donde se había ido el jefe.

Vi un destelló color chocolate pasar por mi lado y de pronto Lord Bielefeld estaba en el suelo sosteniendo a una adolescente humana de unos quince o dieciséis años.

"Papá" exclamó ella entre risas que él compartía.

Mi cerebro encontró rápidamente la sección destinada a Lady Greta de Sorathia, la ex hija adoptiva del Maou. Según la información que había recabado, luego del final del compromiso, fue Lord Bielefeld quien tomó la custodia total de la niña humana, debido a que el Rey tenía que afrontar muchas responsabilidades y en vista de sus pocos conocimientos sobre el protocolo, no se consideró correcto que educara descuidadamente a la heredera de un reino amigo. Lord Bielefeld estaba más que calificado para hacerlo, su rango y nobleza le daban la posición para realizarlo y según mis datos estuvo ejerciendo como padre de corazón todo ese tiempo. Hizo muchos viajes a tierras humanas solo para visitar a su hija en épocas de internado. Ahora, de acuerdo a la información reciente, la jovencita había terminado con honores la escuela y estaba siendo educada en el arte de la vida de la corte.

El reencuentro fue bastante emocionante. Lord Bielefeld realmente estaba feliz, podía notársele en cada célula del cuerpo, su lenguaje físico además era evidente. Sin mucho problema se levantó con la adolescente humana entre brazos y sin soltarse caminaron de nuevo hacia nosotros.

"Eres muy alta" fue lo primero que exclamó la muchacha. Pobre niña humana, de todos los padres sustitutos que pudo tener, tenía que tocarle uno que la educara en la falta de tacto.

"Eres humana" respondí, estaba muy sorprendida, debo aceptar que nunca vi un humano tan cerca sin la idea clara que debía crear una estrategia para eliminarlo… cosas de la guerra entenderán (que quede claro que nunca lo hice pensando en matar civiles o niños).

"Me llamo Greta" añadió devorándome con sus vivaces ojos color chocolate. Chisporroteaban con una energía similar a la de Lord Bielefeld, y sin duda me analizaban con curiosidad.

"Soy Angluck Jammervall, si escriben mal mi nombre se entendería como Lamentable Desgracia" sonreí.

Ella rió al escuchar mi comentario "Es muy graciosa, papá, tenías razón" miró a mi jefe con un dejo de complicidad que me puso nerviosa. De pronto la realidad me llegó imprevista, no lo había calculado así pero, literalmente me encontraba completamente sola en tierras extrañas con personas extrañas. Ni mi papá, mi mamá, mi hermana, las chicas del trabajo, ni mis antiguos compañeros de tropa, nadie conocido estaba ahí.

"Cielo, estás muy pálida" la Antigua reina se me acercó, bajé el rostro unos centímetros, sus ojos verdes gemelos de los de mi jefe, me observaban con preocupación.

"¿Angluck?" fue lo último que escuché antes de perder el sentido.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo al tiempo que el sol se erguía arrogante en el cielo y lo primero que vi fueron las hermosas esferas azules del miembro vitalicio número 127 del GEMA club.

"hey, linda, despierta"

"¿Gurrier-san?"

"El mismo que viste y calza" me mostró esa sonrisa galán que tanto lo caracterizaba. Estaba sentado en una silla junto a mi cama. Me levanté sin problemas para reconocer el lugar. Mi corazón brincó levemente ante la primera impresión.

"No son las barracas, no te preocupes" comentó en voz baja Gurrier-san. "Es la habitación de Su Excelencia".

"Huele a guardado" comenté aspirando el aire ligeramente mohoso.

Gurrier-san dejó salir una risa burlona y luego habló "Su Excelencia no es un hombre de hogar. Siempre anda de un lado a otro, desde que terminó el compromiso con Heika, volvió a ser difícil decir cuánto se quedaría en un sitio, así que el lugar ha estado un poco abandonado".

"Voy a limpiar un poco" susurré levantándome torpemente, Gurrier-san se acercó a mí para sostenerme.

"Vaya forma de llegar a un lugar" bromeó "primero te desmayas y ahora te pondrás a limpiar una habitación".

"Las cosas en el escritorio, las cajas, esos papeles" le dije mientras dudaba hacia donde ir primero "no hay ninguna simetría".

"Cariño, creo que tienes un problema con el orden" suspiró resignado mientras me veía caminar hacia el escritorio.

La puerta se abrió entonces dejando entrar a Lord Bielefeld junto a una muchacha del servicio con una bandeja. "¿Qué se supone que haces?" me preguntó en cuanto me vio con las manos a punto de caer sobre el desastre en la mesa. "Angluck, a la cama" ordenó y sin esperar a que reaccionara se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y me arrastró a la cama de nuevo.

Gurrier-san y la muchacha del servicio me miraron curiosos cuando, en lugar de obedecer a mi jefe traté de levantarme. "No está ordenado" quise razonar, pero si yo tengo problemas con el orden su testarudez va a la par. "Te quedas en la cama". Repliqué varias veces más con bellas oraciones que tenían mucho sentido, finalmente se levantó de la cama, pero en lugar de dejarme parar se tiró de nuevo comenzando a saltar en el colchón provocando un vaivén frenético.

"!Lord Bielefeld, sea profesional!" me encontré exclamando mientras él seguía brincando arrodillado contra el colchón como un niño malcriado. "Está bien, me quedo en la cama, me quedo en la cama" me rendí y él de un brinco final ya se encontraba parado, la muchacha del servicio se acercó entonces con una elegante bandeja de plata que me tendió para luego retirarse, juraría que se estaba riendo.

"Come" ordenó mi jefe mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. "Gisela dijo que estabas tan pálida que seguro tienes anemia".

No pude evitar dirigir mis ojos hacia Gurrier-san, y Lord Bielefeld se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"Ustedes se conocen", no hizo una pregunta, había afirmado el hecho con las cejas enarcadas de curiosidad, y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que le dieran una versión satisfactoria de su teoría.

"Durante la guerra, Excelencia, ella fue del equipo de estrategia de la toma de Ruttenberg" dijo la verdad Gurrier-san pero nunca tuvimos contacto en ese momento, aún cuando él ya era miembro vitalicio del GEMA club.

"Ahí conocí al Capitán" añadí sin afirmar la mentira que Gurrier-san decía.

Lord Bielefeld dejó escapar un suspiro, no sé si de resignación o de aburrimiento, luego tomó el tenedor de la bandeja y lo clavó en la torta de chocolate. "Come" ordenó de nuevo.

"El postre es para el final, Milord" razoné viendo la sopa y el plato de fondo esperando ser comidos.

Sus mejillas se contrajeron en señal de reprobación. Era lindo verlo así, era tan fácil calmar las necesidades básicas de ese hombre.

"Realmente no me gusta el pastel de chocolate, puede comérselo" dije y él ya había tomado el plato poniéndose cómodo en la cama para devorarlo a una velocidad aterradora.

"El muchacho llegó hace unos veinte minutos, Excelencia" dijo Gurrier-san luego de unos segundos.

"¿Por eso estabas en la habitación, Yozak"? preguntó Lord BIelefeld luego de tragar un pedazo de pastel.

"¿Por qué otra razón sería, Excelencia?" se burló en respuesta.

"Podrías tratar de aprovecharte. Eres un seductor empedernido" añadió muy orondo mi jefe.

El comentario fue tomado con muy buen humor por el mestizo, dándome una mirada extraña que me erizó la piel. "Lord Bielefeld" hablé para no seguir pensando en lo que querían decir esos insistentes ojos azules "¿dónde me quedaré yo mientras estemos en el castillo"?. Si este era el cuarto de mi jefe, no pensaba quedarme un segundo más ocupando descortésmente una cama ajena.

"Dormirás conmigo"

Hubo un silencio general en la habitación. Gurrier-san miró asombrado a Lord Bielefeld, "No creo que alcance otra cama en un lugar como este, Lord Bielefeld" dije luego de un rato, y ni pensar de lo que sería la intimidad, a diferencia de él no me gustaba permanecer en calzones ni lo mínimo necesario.

La risa de Gurrier-san interrumpió mis pensamientos, "Los dejo solos, el muchacho y su prometida deben estar recién en la oficina" dijo entre risas mientras salía de la habitación.

"Lord Bielefeld, ¿en serio, dónde dormiré?" insistí luego de dar unos bocados a la sopa, estaba en su punto, si es que una propiedad de los castillos ricos era servir sopa en el punto de temperatura exacto, podía hacer un poco de lado el sentirme un extranjero en tierras desconocidas.

"Iré a ver a Yuuri" me ignoró de nuevo dejando el platito vacío del postre sobre mi charola y cogiendo esta para luego dejarla sobre la mesa de noche, haciendo equilibrio porque la superficie tenía tubos de pintura y pinceles.

Mis manos me picaron, estaba a punto de caer sobre la mesita de noche y arreglarla como se debía cuando él me dio una palmada en ellas como una madre castigando a su hijo "Angluck, te contraté como mi asistente no como una empleada de la limpieza" dijo con severidad, el típico tono que me aterraba y demostraba pocas veces y en raros matices.

En un nuevo parpadeo, estaba caminando detrás de él por los pasillos del enorme castillo de su majestad. "Podría dormir en un hotel en la ciudad, o quizá con las empleadas, siempre me llevo bien con ellas. ¿Qué es lo que desea que haga primero Lord Bielefeld? Oh, incluso sería posible si yo alquilara una pequeña casita en el pueblo aledaño" era evidente que me preocupaba no tener una habitación, en toda mi vida, la habitación ha sido como mi refugio personal, el lugar donde sabía podía meterme sin ser juzgada porque era mi recinto de soledad.

"Angluck deja de desperdiciar palabras" se detuvo en seco sin avisar de modo que choqué con él, nos dimos un doloroso cabezazo. "Como mi asistente, debes portarte al nivel del medio donde te encuentras así que…" hizo una pausa dramática para añadir muy seguro de sí "tienes prohibido desmayarte o sudar".

"!Milord!" exclamé con los ojos que prácticamente se querían salir de mi rostro. No me hizo caso, en su lugar abrió la puerta de una oficina, a donde habíamos llegado sin que me diera cuenta.

Ahí estaban de nuevo, emanando esa energía propia de los nobles mazokus. La familia real, Su Excelsa Antigua Reina Cecile, Lord Voltaire, el Capitán, Lord Christ, Lady Greta. Todos ellos a los lados de un escritorio hecho en la madera más costosa del reino (famosa además porque se decía que permitía a su usuario concentrarse en su labor). Sentando ante la fina mesa, estaba él. Había crecido un poco, a la par que mi jefe y era ahora un atractivo hombre, sus hermosos ojos y cabello negro ciertamente rebelaban el linaje que lo había hecho rey. Aún así, seguía siendo el simple muchacho que tanto sorprendiera a Lord Bielefeld. Pensaba que con los años podría haberse convertido en un rey altivo y grandioso pero no, su sonrisa era como la que vi años atrás, gentil, te hacía sentir bienvenido siempre.

Pero entonces la vi. Y ella era hermosa. Una Soukoku como no se veía a diario. Podía sentir los ojos de Lord Bielefeld devorar la belleza de la prometida del Maou. Para él era como tener una doble fantasía, me había contado en el barco la debilidad que tenía por las personas "adorables" y ciertamente el Maou entraba en esa categoría y también esa criatura sacada de una mina de diamantes.

Sus cabellos eran largos y negros como la noche estrellada, recortados en un perfecto flequillo que caían a milímetros de unas cejas que parecían pintadas por lo perfectamente delimitadas que estaban. Su nariz pequeña y redondeada, sus labios finos y rojos, su piel blanca… bueno podía competir en pureza con la de mi jefe.

Rika Terakado, la prometida (y pronto esposa) del Maou Heika lucía como una diosa labrada en mármol. Una de esas diosas que describían los libros de fantasía.

Y yo a su lado era como un gigante tosco hecho en piedra. Ella era menuda, delgada, frágil. Pero sus ojos eran como espejos que rebelaban su complicada alma, que yo nunca logré entender.

"Wolf, finalmente" se levantó el rey al ver entrar a mi jefe, sus ojos se abrieron extraños ante mi pero pronto volvió su atención a su antiguo prometido. "Quiero presentarte a Rika", añadió sin dejar de mirar al Sol de GEMA.

"Yuuri, por ShinOu ¿no te enseñó Gunter a presentar correctamente a alguien?" Lord Bielefeld se llevó dos dedos a la frente en clara señal de reprobación. Ciertamente, en una situación formal la actitud del Maou pudo verse negativa. No tenía idea ni de donde se encontraba parada su mujer, en cambio había señalado con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás, a la ventana.

El joven rey rió torpemente, llevándose la mano a la cabeza avergonzado pero divertido. Mi jefe aprovechó para girarse hacia la única desconocida en la sala, parada entre el Capitán y Lady Greta.

"Supongo que usted es Rika" le sonrió dulcemente, sus ojos verdes tenían el color de la ribera de un lago. Le tendió la mano que ella se apuró a tomar. "Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, gusto en conocerla".

"Me alegra conocerle también" añadió ella, el tono de su voz contrastaba demasiado con su cuerpo. Era un sonido brusco, que daba la impresión de no poder sonar dulce. Sus maneras eran también evidentes, había apretado la mano de mi jefe tan rápido como la soltó y se colocó al lado del rey posando una mano sobre sus hombros como en tono posesivo. "Finalmente, conozco a quien jugó por largos años esa broma de dos chicos comprometidos con él".

"¿Broma?" se me escapó de pronto, gran error para mí porque todas las miradas me atravesaron con la potencia de mil soles. Tuve que recordar las prohibiciones de mi jefe de no sudar ni desmayarme, o sino ahí habría quedado un costal de huesos sin vida en el acto. "Señora, los compromisos políticos son todo menos una broma en Shin Makoku. Se remontan al periodo Hiean cuando reinaba su majestad el Maou III y se consideran una estrategia muy seria y hasta definitiva para lograr el balance de hegemonía política".

Ella alzó una de sus perfectas cejas mientras levantaba su precioso rostro hacia mí. "Me llamó Señora ¿o escuché mal?" preguntó.

"La llamé Señora, Señora" afirmé, después de todo dado que yo hice el comentario era la mejor calificada para responder la pregunta.

"Es un gentilicio en Shin Makoku" se encontró añadiendo el Capitán sonriéndole a la Señora.

"Dado que Shin Makoku no es una dinastía hereditaria y el poder es otorgado a un solo dirigente, no está permitido que el consorte del Maou tenga un rango de igual nivel que el de este" añadí pensando que quizá esperaba que usara un título nobiliario similar a los reinos humanos.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" me preguntó, creo que ella también tenía un desorden de atención ya que era incapaz de hilar una conversación lógica conmigo.

Antes que pudiera responder, sentí la mano de mi jefe mesar mis cabellos, me recordó un poco a cuando alimentaba a su caballo en la casa veraniega "es Angluck Jammervall, y es mi asistenta" dijo con tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que se rellenó de un silencio molesto, la Señora estaba cruzada de brazos como si esperara algo más.

"Vamos, vamos, creo que estamos todos cansados" se levantó el Maou entonces. En verdad me empezaba a poner nerviosa, la Señora nos miraba (a mí y a mi jefe) como esperando algo que no tenía idea qué era.

"¿Ha sido un viaje muy largo, Su Majestad?" le pregunté, de alguna forma no me ponía nerviosa cuando le hablaba a él.

"De hecho, vinimos por el pozo de agua del Templo" contestó él.

Mi mente se esforzó mucho en procesar la información y de pronto me encontré exclamando sorprendida "¿Es una humana del mundo de donde usted proviene?" mis ojos marrones la miraron maravillada. El Maou era el único ser de ese mundo que conocía. Pronto noté que las ropas de la Señora eran diferentes a las que vestíamos en Shin Makoku. Llevaba unos pantalones muy ajustados de color azul y unos zapatos de material extraño y brillante, además de una misteriosa blusa rosada que no estaba muy a la moda entre nosotros (y eso que yo no soy buena en ese tema).

"Bueno, bueno" intervino entonces su Excelsa Antigua Reina con la sonrisa contagiosa de siempre "¿por qué no pasamos todos al comedor? debe estar todo servido ya".

Ella me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia afuera. Me sentía incómoda caminando con alguien de su gracia por los pasillos de un castillo como ese. Detrás de mí podía escuchar los pasos del resto de integrantes del castillo.

"Tiene un carácter raro" escuché susurrar a Lady Greta.

"Pensé que Angluck era la rara" le respondió él en el mismo tono.

"Angluck es… diferente" afirmó Lady Greta pensativa "pero Rika tiene algo… que no entiendo".

Sentada en la grandiosa mesa real, era contradictorio. Mi apetito amenazaba con irse y me di cuenta que mi palidez era bastante notoria cuando observé mi reflejo contra la fina cristalería. No es que fuera una suerte de sílfide ligera como el suspiro del viento, pero mi piel sí que dejaba qué desear. A mi lado se sentaron Lord Bielefeld y lady Greta, como flanqueándome del mundo exterior, cosa que agradecí. "Milord, ¿no sería mejor que yo tomara parte de la rutina del resto de empleados? Podría comer junto a los sirvientes" le miré mientras evitaba ponerme cómoda.

"Pero eres la asistente personal de papá" habló en cambio la linda adolescente humana "se supone que debes estar al tanto de todo lo que dice o hace".

"¿Acaso así es el trabajo de un asistente en este mundo?" comentó la Señora Rika sentada junto al Maou, con una mano sobre la de este que estaba más entretenido en pedirle a la sirvienta que le colocara más sopa en el plato. "En nuestro mundo" miró al Maou sin resultado "los asistentes no comen con los jefes ni los siguen como sombras. Se supone que están ocupados en hacer los trabajos que sus superiores les encargan como para andar de comida en comida con ellos".

"Acá es diferente" le sonrió Greta "ser asistente es un cargo muy importante y de rango superior y es importante un conocimiento profundo del asistente hacia su jefe", me encontré asombrada de que la joven estuviera tan al tanto de la cultura de los mazokus.

"Espero que no hayan muchos choques culturales, Terakado-san" habló de pronto Lord Christ, me hundí en la silla por temor a la belleza de ese hombre, cuyo rostro destellante aún está grabado en mis retinas. "Si el Maou me lo permite, podría darle lecciones privadas a Terakado-san y que esté preparada para cualquier situación".

"Ah, ah, eso sería genial Gunter, ¿cierto Rika?" exclamó con mucho ánimo el rey.

La consorte le clavó los ojos con la misma fuerza que a veces podía usar mi jefe para asesinar una flor con la mirada "Preferiría que me lo enseñaras tú, Yuuri" dijo luego de un breve lapso "dado que eres un rey ocupado, al menos eso implicaría que me reservarás un tiempo para pasar conmigo".

"Oh… Rika…" el pobre monarca se sonrojó avergonzado y miró al resto de presentes con cierta culpa.

"Es una táctica muy inteligente" su Excelsa Antigua Reina palmeó sus deliciosas manos con una sonrisa en sus rojos labios "sin duda Rika, sabes cómo mantener una relación viva".

"No es un táctica" se acomodó la consorte del rey en su sitio tomando los cubiertos para empezar a comer "en un matrimonio no se usan trucos, Señora, solo hay que ser constantes para que los pilares de la unión de dos personas se mantengan con los años" sus labios formaron un arco hacia arriba. Era la sonrisa más simétrica que alguna vez vi. Daba ganas de medirla con regla para comprobar que era perfecta.

Lord Voltaire lanzó un gruñido que me hizo saltar en mi sitio, por fortuna Lord Bielefeld y Lady Greta me tomaron de las manos para que no terminara en el techo. Era muy difícil convivir con gente tan intimidante como la familia del jefe. A los dos hermanos y la diosa madre y el consejero, podía sumar la futura esposa del rey. Todos ellos me asustaban de una u otra forma. Algunos eran solo por su belleza, y con el tiempo me acostumbraría a ello. Con Lord Voltaire se trataba simplemente que no podía con alguien de una apariencia tan perfecta y una personalidad sólida como una espeluznante muralla. Pero los que más angustia me causaban eran el Capitán y la consorte del rey. No solo eran bellos sino había algo en ellos que me producía ganas de renunciar y salir corriendo hacia la ínsula de mi padre.

Pronto, a mi galería de miedos personales se agregó uno más. Aunque mi terror en este caso era compartido por varios en la mesa.

Sonó la puerta y un paje entró anunciando la llegada de Lady Karvenikolff con la primogénita Lady Izumi von Voltaire-Karvenikolff.

Entró entonces una hermosísima niña pelirroja de unos veinte años (creo que serían como cuatro años humanos) con la mirada heredara de su progenitor. A Lady Izumi siempre la he tenido en alta estima, es la clase de mujer que podría convertirse en mi héroe incluso si aún está en pañales, porque puedes ver la nobleza de su futuro en su rostro.

Pero el verdadero terror entró agarrándole la mano. Una belleza más al Partenón, con el cabello de encendido fuego rojo.

"Quién se hubiera imaginado que alguna vez habrían dos mujeres más en este lugar" exclamó con una sonrisa burlona mientras se acercaba al sitio vacío junto a Lord Voltaire.

La consorte del rey se removió incómoda en su sitio y le dijo algo en el oído a su prometido, este pareció no tomar en serio las palabras exclamando "deja de pensar en esas cosas" prefiriendo seguir con atención la plática que Lady Anissina había empezado amenamente.

"Uh, uh, ¿una mazoku nueva?" sus ojos azules se estrellaron contra mí, que solo por instinto ya me había hundido aún más en mi lugar.

"Está prohibida para ti, Anissina" le señaló con un dedo mi jefe. Era un gesto muy infantil y hasta malcriado pero nadie se lo reprochó "es mi asistenta personal y la necesito entera".

"Pero no te negarías a una prueba pequeña… ya sabes, la rutina" insistió la mujer pelirroja poniéndome nerviosa. "Vamos, solo para cumplir requisitos".

"Los únicos requisitos que tiene que cumplir tienen que ver con la revisión médica" le peleó Lord Bielefeld "y Gisela ya la revisó".

"Anissina" rugió Lord Voltaire y me quedé sorprendida de que esa mujer no se alarmara por el tono de voz de aquel mazoku intimidante "no juegues con el personal ¿entendido?".

"Supongo" me sonrió de pronto, en ese punto, de haber podido habría saltado sobre mi silla y corrido sin parar hasta el puerto. Pero traté de devolverle una sonrisa gentil.

"Mi… mi nombre es Angluck…" susurré.

"Oh, oh" ella abrió la boca asombrada clavando los ojos sobre mi jefe "¿eres acaso la Angluck del GEMA club?".

Mis manos torpes partieron la servilleta que tenía en dos. Lady Anissina empezó a reír satisfecha (todo indicaba que el castillo tenía una media notable de sádicos).

"¿GEMA club"? repitió mi jefe curioso.

"Es un club que se reúne a hablar de… piedras, joyas y esas cosas" dijo repentinamente Lady Anissina mostrándome cierta piedad. Ser descubierta como la reina entre sombras del GEMA generaría un mal entendido.

"Oh, Angluck, así que tienes un hobby decente" intervino el Maou con una sonrisa de hermandad "no tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar en este castillo a alguien con un pasatiempo NORMAL".

El resto de habitantes lo miraron con cierta molestia y diversión.

"En la Tierra lo de las rocas es un pasatiempo corriente, Yuuri" hizo una pausa la consorte del rey "bueno, era evidente que alguien como ella tendría un hábito como ese". Sonrió de nuevo, con esa sonrisa completamente simétrica que era algo así como la consumación de una fantasía mía.

Debo decir que cuando no pensaba en quienes me rodeaban ni en dónde me encontraba, mi estadía era placentera. El almuerzo fue increíble, adoro comer y ciertamente estaba viendo cumplida otra fantasía mía con esos platillos exquisitos. Antes de reparar que hablaba sobre la estrategia de Durohm es las luchas de Alcestis durante las guerras pasadas con Lord Voltaire, había pensado descuidadamente que podía ser feliz donde estaba. Buena comida, un buen jefe, conversaciones interesantes y una sonrisa perfecta.

"¿Está sugiriendo que una falange no fue lo mejor?" me preguntó Lord Voltaire.

Con la excitación del momento olvidé ante quién me encontraba "Por supuesto, de haber optado por una subdivisión de tropas múltiples, las pérdidas de vidas hubieran sido menores y por ende el asedio sufrido una semana después a 3kilómetros hubiera sido soportado con otros resultados".

"Hablando de guerra a la hora de comida" interrumpió Sonrisa Perfecta (a.k.a Rika Terakado, consorte del rey) "¿de esto se tratarán siempre las sobremesas?".

Enrojecí de inmediato al notar que hace buen rato que todos habían quedado callados mientras le discutía al General Voltaire y hasta Lord Bielefeld me miraba incrédulamente.

"Debió haber estado ahí entonces. Y no yo." Se levantó el general sin devolverme la mirada.

Entonces recordé que él había estado encabezando la batalla de Durohm. Me llevé las manos al rostro aterrada y avergonzada por mi falta de tacto. Pero cuando traté de disculparme, fui incapaz de articular una sola palabra coherente. Había caído de nuevo presa del pánico. No mejoró las cosas que Lord Voltaire gruñera y saliera de la habitación con una despedida general.

"Angluck" interrumpió de nuevo Sonrisa Perfecta, yo la miré con el rostro cubierto en sudor "¿tu sugerencia aquella sobre no sé qué de subdivisión... pretendía acaso solo salvar vidas para poder usarlas en otro enfrentamiento? Quizá escuché mal, desearía que me lo aclarases". Sonrisa Perfecta era ahora solo la Consorte del Rey y me miraba con ojos serios como el Maou.

"Por supuesto que sí. Garantizar una mayor cantidad de soldados que sobrevivieran a Durohm hubiera evitado que se tomara la ínsula en el asedio una semana después. Habiendo tenido más tropas de avance el armamento humano no hubiera diezmado la mitad de tropas sino solo una cuarta parte. Por ende, la ínsula no se hubiera perdido por dos años y la producción de oro en la zona hubiera ayudado a paliar la represión económica en Shin Makoku".

"Entonces no te importan las vidas que se perdieron ahí" me miró con frialdad el Maou, esos ojos me aterraron en serio, pero de alguna forma me conminaron a seguir hablando no a callar.

"Se trataba de la Guerra. En la Guerra no puedes pensar en individuos o sino fallarás antes de empezar siquiera" susurré, mi lengua se encontraba dura contra mi quijada temerosa.

"Con un pensamiento así, es evidente que no terminarían nada bien" agregó la consorte del rey.

"Fue por ello que logramos vivir y no sobrevivir, Señora" le respondí de inmediato "replegarse contra los humanos en un contexto social y cultural semejante habría sido colocarse la horca en el cuello. Nuestra raza pudo haber sido diezmada con una política pasiva".

"Justificas entonces, no solo el asesinato de humanos, sino de gente de tu propia raza" esos ojos negros en la consorte me molestaban mucho. Mientras su sonrisa era perfecta había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba, que me provocaba desconfianza.

"No entiendo lo que quiere decir por justificar, Señora" me encontré diciéndole, mi corazón latía como un caballo furioso "pero en la guerra debes tomar decisiones, estas implican proteger pero también atacar y ser atacado. La muerte pasa en la guerra y no se justifica, está dentro de las probabilidades. Simplemente sucede".

"Creo que eso es ser facilista" repuso la Señora, y en ese punto mi jefe colocó de forma brusca su copa de vino contra la mesa.

"¿Podría contarnos algo acerca de su experiencia en la guerra? Quizá podríamos aprender algo de ello" comentó él, nadie en la habitación dejó de ver la mirada fulminante del Maou hacia mi jefe. Pero este último la aceptó y la devolvió. Era increíblemente aterrador ver el intercambio de miradas entre esos dos hombres.

Sonrisa Perfecta mostró de nuevo ese gesto facial impactante como una obra arquitectónica "nunca he estado en una".

"Entonces usted está hablando sin conocimiento de causa" me atreví a interrumpir.

"Puede que nunca estuviera en una guerra pero sé que no tomaría las mismas decisiones" afirmó Sonrisa Perfecta.

"Eso es imposible de comprobar a menos que se dé una guerra" me quejé y de pronto recordé cómo había importunado a Lord Voltaire con mi propia ignorancia. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, había hablado como una novata. No tomé en cuenta otros factores, y estos no hicieron más que afirmarme que la decisión de Lord Voltaire fue la correcta. Mi vergüenza volvió a dominarme, mi sonrojo esta vez fue escoltado por lágrimas.

"¿Angluck? ¿estás bien?" sentí la mano de Lady Greta sobre mí.

Y sin poder soportarlo más estallé en un berreo infantil incontrolable "!Me comporté como una mocosa inmadura! ¡Le dije todas esas cosas horribles a Lord Voltaire y ahora que lo pienso mejor su decisión fue la correcta! ¡Había olvidado la cresta de Hemlich y era aplicable al contexto! ¡Olvidé algo tan importante y de haber estado yo en lugar de Lord Voltaire habría producido algo imperdonable! ¡Y yo le hablé como si él estuviera equivocado! ¡Y no fue verdad! ¡El Estatus 34 dice que no se podían usar maestros fuegos sin poner en riesgo las cosechas de grano que fueron las que evitaron la quiebra del reino! ¡El percentil hubiera sido atroz si yo hubiera tenido algo que ver!" yo lloraba, moqueaba, sorbía y volvía a llorar mientras Lady Greta me observaba decir lo que seguro pensaba eran incoherencias.

"Oh, Dios, ¿qué se supone que es esto? Por favor, deja de llorar, no solucionas nada así" me dijo Sonrisa Perfecta mientras se acercaba a mí. "Anda, no tiene caso seguir así a menos que vayas y le pidas perdón a Lord Voltaire".

"!Pero tengo miedo!" exclamé al tiempo que sonaba mis mocos en el pañuelo que el Capitán me había tendido.

"Nada de miedo" me dijo Lord Bielefeld, no había señal de piedad en su cara "mi hermano es una persona muy sensible, lastimaste sus sentimientos hace un momento".

"Sin duda le diste donde más le duele. Pobre Gwen, debe estar tan deprimido" añadió la Dama Cecile.

Simplemente no entendía, quizá era yo la única que veía en Lord Voltaire al famoso General Infernal de la guerra. Porque ahí todos parecían hablar de un hombre con sensibilidad. Cosa por la cual no era famoso en el pasado.

"No muerde" me dijo la temeraria Lady Anissina con una sonrisa generosa "si te disculpas con él, estoy segura que le dejarás de tener miedo".

Me empecé a poner nerviosa de nuevo al sentir tantas caras sobre mí. No solía tomar bien las muestras de amabilidad de la gente porque temía al contacto físico. Mis pulmones se pusieron pesados pero recordé la prohibición de Lord Bielefeld y el hecho de que, dentro de las reglas estándar, lo que había hecho a Lord Voltaire era una ofensa imperdonable.

Me excusé entonces parándome y sentí la mano de Sonrisa Perfecta tomar mi propio brazo mientras me decía que me llevaría hacia la oficina del General Infernal. Yo aún no conocía el castillo de modo que asentí más aterrorizada por lo que me imaginaba sería un castigo horripilante para mí. No podía creer en lo que me decían los otros, que aquel hombre cuya estampilla conmemorativa adornó mis cuadernos durante mis estudios adolescentes, era alguien sensible y dulce…

"No seas una cobarde" me despertó el comentario de Sonrisa Perfecta, aunque más bien me sacudió porque hace un buen rato habíamos llegado a una puerta que emanaba una energía intimidante. "Adelante" añadió Sonrisa Perfecta abriendo la puerta y empujándome dentro, sin dejarme tiempo para defenderme o salir corriendo.

En vano me volteé hacia la salida pero me recibió solo la madera fría.

"¿Qué diablos haces acá?" escuché entonces.

No pude soportarlo más. Decidí que lo más digno después de afrentar a una leyenda de la guerra era ofrecer mi propia cabeza en bandeja de plata. Encontré unas tijeras reposando junto a un cesto de mimbre y tomándole caí de rodillas frente al General.

No me atreví a levantar el rostro. Aunque si lo hubiera hecho quizá me habría distraído con el cerdito que se encontraba tejiendo. "! Cometí una afrenta hacia usted Lord Voltaire! ¡No solo lo dejé mal frente a su familia! ¡También me basé en proyecciones erróneas lo cual es aún más imperdonable! ¡Estoy dispuesta a aceptar la clausula de Andreas, por la cual el deshonrado restituye su honor pidiéndole a su ofensor una parte de su cuerpo!" tomé aire una vez más y luego grité histérica "!al diablo, tome mi vida de una buena vez!".

En el siguiente momento, Lord Voltaire me sacaba de la habitación cargándome de un brazo como si fuera un saco de patatas, justo cuando mi jefe y Lady Greta llegaban. El General me soltó entonces y pude ver su rostro fruncido, un tic recurrente en sus cejas, sus dedos masajeando su tabique "!Has algo con el complejo de inferioridad de esta mujer!" exclamó para luego meterse de nuevo en su oficina y cerrar la puerta con violencia.

De rodillas en el suelo alcé mi rostro contrariado hacia mi jefe. Solo pensar cómo había convertido un día que debió ser de tranquilidad y bienvenida y un caos de malos entendidos, era la peor persona en el universo. Pero en cuanto vi su rostro, y recibí esa sonrisa formada no con sus labios sino con toda su existencia, sentí una incomprensible calma.

"Si así ha sido el primer día, no puedo imaginar cómo será de aquí en adelante" me tendió la mano, me acomodé mejor en el suelo para tomársela mientras Lady Greta añadía al tiempo que nuestros ojos se encontraron "será divertido tenerte por acá" y susurró sin que su padre escuchara "quiero que me cuentes todo del GEMA club, siempre ha sido más fácil saber del AMM y no te preocupes, nadie se lo dirá a papá Wolf".

Oh, eso de que nadie se lo diría… Y como el jefe dijo, el primer día fue un jardín de rosas en comparación a como se pusieron de irreverentes los sucesos con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

**Como habran notado, no hay cortes narrativos en el texto sino solo indicaciones de Angluck, es básicamente esa obseción la que hará más larga la historia XD.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

Mi jefe duerme como un tronco. Temo que ese sea un peligro para su vida, y me hace preguntarme cómo sobrevivió a la guerra. Al parecer fue literal su ofrecimiento de que compartiéramos la habitación. Obviamente no supe qué hacer y no me atreví a salir a gritar mi tragedia por los pasillos ya que había causado mucho alboroto previo.

A las cuatro de la mañana me levanté del sillón donde insistí en dormir (bajo amenazas de todo tipo) y traté de deslizarme sutilmente a mi futura oficina. Al menos el Capitán había tenido la decencia de mostrármela después de la cena. Sin embargo, no soy la persona más sutil del mundo y entre mis maletas y las de él apiladas por ahí, tropecé tres veces y dejé caer varias cosas en mi incursión a la puerta. Él, claro está, no se inmutó para nada.

Mi oficina era linda, daba hacia el patio de entrenamiento de los soldados con maryoku y estaba a cuatro pisos de ellos para mi propia seguridad. Ahí me acomodé mejor, había un sofá agradable que decidí adoptar como mi cama. Pero en cuanto traté de recostarme en él para recuperar horas perdidas me di cuenta que no podía cerrar los ojos.

Lord Bielefeld, descubrí, tenía una agenda bastante apretada, aunque realmente era de esperar para un noble. Acostumbrado a la vida militar por buen tiempo, era momento de encaminarse hacia una vida con otro tipo de batallas. Y así como él pelearía de otras formas mis estrategias debían tener los mismos objetivos.

Lo principal era que él como yo nos familiarizáramos con todos los aspectos económicos, legales y políticos del Castillo del Pacto de Sangre, para así empezar una estrategia que llevara a la gloria… digo, al auge económico a la casa Bielefeld. Por muchos siglos Lord Waltorana venía trabajando eficientemente y ya era tiempo de que el primogénito de la familia tomara su lugar.

Luego de cuatro horas, ya había organizado las primeras dos semanas de la vida de Lord Bielefeld en el Pacto. Había que asistir a muchas juntas oficiales con el Rey y Lord Voltaire, además de revisar cantidades de documentaciones para ponernos al día. Incluso le organicé una serie de reuniones oficiales con representantes de distintas casas nobles y de comerciantes. Si había que tomar las riendas, era mejor hacerlo con un ataque frontal.

A las ocho de la mañana una de las muchachas de la limpieza entró sin anunciar. Se disculpó muchas veces pensando que el lugar no sería ocupado hasta después del desayuno. Luego yo me disculpé mil veces por haberle importunado y haberle quitado el trabajo de ordenar el lugar. Unos cuarenta minutos después apareció Lord Bielefeld con el rostro muy malhumorado. Fue entonces cuando aprendí de Lasagna, que mi jefe era de sueño pesado y con esfuerzo, para él despertar temprano era a las nueve y media de la mañana.

La rutina llegó rápido al castillo. Todos ahí tenían una gran habilidad para seguir haciendo sus deberes sin importar la clase de escándalos que se presentaran. Era algo de respetar. Si de pronto alguien incendiaba los establos por una bola de fuego perdida, o el General era secuestrado por su esposa y luego Lord Christ terminaba siendo hechizado por un ligero error de cálculos de la magia humana de Lady Greta o el mismo Maou traía a la vida, por torpeza, a una estatua de piedra por mal uso de Maryoku, sin importar qué, todos los documentos, reuniones y deberes eran terminados para la hora de la cena.

Sonrisa Perfecta era una observadora extraña en esa rutina. No tenía un deber específico en el castillo más que ser la prometida del Maou. Es difícil definirla hasta ahora. Es una buena mujer con ideales duros y fríos como…un diamante, solo otro diamante puede cortarlo. Pero ni el agua ni el fuego son capaces de cambiar el punto de vista de esa férrea mujer. Francamente, de admirar, no le tiene miedo a nadie y lo dejó claro los primeros días.

En cuanto a mí, la rutina del castillo me costó al principio. Despertar antes de las nueve de la mañana a Lord Bielefeld fue el peor de los retos. Pero tuve que perder cierto grado de vergüenza para sacarlo de la cama a las ocho de la mañana y tenerlo vestido a quince para las nueve; al parecer cuando estaba comprometido con el Rey este se encargaba de despertarlo. Por general lo más difícil era arrástralo por el pasillo hasta los baños, pero una vez ahí era cuestión de tirarlo por el borde de la piscina, el contacto con el agua siempre lo despertaba. Luego corría por su ropa del día y se la dejaba ahí mientras yo iba a refrescarme a los baños de invitados cerca a mi oficina (convertí mi oficina en mi habitación y dormí ahí por tres meses). A las ocho y cuarenta y cinco, volvía a los baños donde encontraba al jefe como el príncipe de cuentos de hadas que el GEMA club adoraba. Aunque aún estaba dormido, descubrí que hay cosas que él puede hacer perfectamente bien sin estar consciente, como bañarse y cambiarse. Felizmente, cuando llegábamos a la mesa del desayuno ya estaba despierto.

Su dieta era otra cosa que debía vigilar. Tenía un diente goloso y cuando consumía demasiado dulce era imposible tenerlo atento sin evitar que perdiera un par de horas haciendo algún tipo de deporte. Tuve que rehacer el esquema de sus comidas para que no interfiriera con mis planes… digo agenda de conquista… digo calendario de noble organizado. Fue a la tercera semana cuando, después de ir a recogerlo a los baños, le comencé a hablar a mi jefe sobre su dieta. Es bueno hablarle de ciertas cosas cuando aún está más dormido que despierto.

Dado que las imposiciones de Lord Bielefeld eran casi siempre una ley evidente, nadie se opuso a mi presencia en la mesa de comedor. Aún así, Sonrisa Perfecta siempre me miró con algo de… "desaprobación" aunque nadie pareció interesado. Al sentarnos a la mesa, comencé a preparar la comida de Lord Bielefeld, pude notar la mirada incrédula del rey cuando lo hacía, en cambio el jefe me miraba cómodamente. "Decidí cambiar la dieta de Lord Bielefeld" dije cuando noté varias miradas más sobre mí "para evitar su exceso de consumo de dulces en la vianda del día, pensé que podía dividir una porción ahora, de modo que no consume la totalidad después y da la excusa de ir a entrenar. Pierde tiempo precioso en esas prácticas cuando sabe bien que tiene horas preparadas para eso todos los días". Mi jefe se quejó, tan natural en él que olvidó que yo era mujer "!pero ese horario es antes que esté despierto maldita sea", el hermano mayor con su voz terrorífica lo pone en su lugar "Wolfram von Bielefeld, ¿qué es ese lenguaje?". "Lo siento" dice él con esa voz de elfo cautivadora, y para hacer hincapié en que sigue enfadado conmigo mira al rey y a su prometida "disculpe mi lenguaje grosero, no debí utilizarlo frente a las damas, Rika, Greta, Anissina, Izumi, perdonen".

"Aquí está" digo sin sentirme dolida, de alguna manera estoy aprendiendo a manejar sus enfados y saber que son tan infantiles como cuando un niño cae, se golpea la rodilla, llora unos segundos y luego está riendo de nuevo. Él observa su desayuno, un poco más dulce que el normal, y parece aprobarlo al dar la primera mordida a su tostada con mermelada y mantequilla.

"Izumi, no mires así" escucho de nuevo la voz de Lord Voltaire, y noto a la pequeña con sus lindos ojos azules observando hambrienta la tostada. El jefe la parte por la mitad y se la extiende a la pequeña que la toma con sus pequeñas manitas mientras dice un gracias rotundo. Ha heredado la personalidad de su padre.

De alguna forma, desde ese día me convertí en la nutricionista de dos mazokus en lugar de uno. Pero adoro a Lady Izumi así que nunca me ha molestado.

Desayunamos por cuarenta minutos, la comida de la primera hora del día sirve también para ponernos mutuamente al tanto de las novedades y saber qué planes tienen los otros y cómo puede resultar a nuestro favor. Luego de eso, Lord Bielefeld y Lady Greta dan una caminata llevando a Lady Izumi hasta el Templo de Shinou donde es educada por la dama Ulrike. A las diez de la mañana, espero a Lord Bielefeld en la oficina. Ahí leemos y elaboramos documentos mientras que él debe aprobar o desaprobar algunos estrechamente relacionados con Bielefeld. De no haber planeada alguna reunión, el trabajo se extiende hasta el mediodía cuando llega la vianda, una mezcla de verduras crudas, suficientes para que su cuerpo siga trabajando. A la una y media de la tarde le dejo salir a caminar con Lady Greta de nuevo para que luego asista al almuerzo que se sirve a las dos de la tarde, a menos que haya planeado un almuerzo fuera del castillo, que es cuando lo acompaño. De no estar planeado así, yo como en la oficina terminando los trabajos necesarios y Lord Bielefeld llega a cinco minutos para las tres. A las seis de la tarde nos reunimos con Lord Voltaire o, en otras ocasiones, con el Rey, para tratar temas pesados y de índole político. Si los temas tratados son ligeros terminamos a las siete y nos permitimos una cena familiar, pero en otros casos pueden extenderse hasta medianoche y solo notamos que la comida aparece y desaparece cada cierto tiempo. Hay días en los que hay fiestas oficiales, y los sábados suelen estar separados para los grandes bailes o cenas privadas. La familia no suele asistir a una sola, estratégicamente se dividen los lugares para tener controlados todos los espacios sociales.

El día más tranquilo es el domingo, dejo al jefe dormir de largo, de hecho todos parecen hacerlo hasta tarde y el almuerzo compensa también al desayuno perdido. Las únicas dos personas que no parecen compartir ese amor extra por la almohada somos yo y Sonrisa Perfecta.

Fue la sexta semana cuando pasó algo nuevo, ese domingo salí de puntillas de la habitación de Lord Bielefeld después de haberle sacado las botas. Tenía un gran dominio de sí mismo estando ebrio y frente a extraños pero una vez a solas, era un completo Lord Mocoso molesto. Logré hacerlo dormir a las cinco de la mañana.

"¿Una de esas escapadas de enamorados?" preguntó Sonrisa Perfecta, que pasaba por ahí en el momento en que yo cerraba la puerta.

"Estaba arropando al jefe. Es como un niño pequeño cuando está ebrio" le contesté.

"Tienes suerte, el mío es de los sentimentales que no dejan de llorar o patalear por quién sabe qué" se cruzó de brazos Sonrisa Perfecta.

"¿Tiene un jefe?" le pregunté curiosa, no la veía hacer mucho en el castillo.

"Me refería a Yuuri".

"¿El Maou es su jefe?"

Ella suspira un poco molesta "me refiero que el hombre ante el cual parece girar mi vida, también es difícil de tratar" exclama frunciendo sus bellas cejas "mujer ¿no entiendes el sarcasmo?".

"Solo si me avisan de antemano" contesto.

Hay un silencio mutuo que se entreteje.

"Bueno, yo necesito desayunar algo. Parece que la servidumbre también se toma merecidas vacaciones los domingos" comenta con las manos en la cintura.

"Iba a la cocina ahora" le digo señalándole el pasillo por donde se va "ellas realmente trabajan duro toda la semana, como dijo, así que suelo prepararme el desayuno para mí y para Lady Izumi".

"¿La niña se queda sin comer?" parece criticar.

"No, yo le hago el desayuno" contesto contrariada luego reparo en que pude generar un malentendido "la nana de Lady Izumi se levanta muy temprano pero le dije que no se preocupara, que hacerle el desayuno a Lady Izumi los domingos no era problema para mí. Ella está vieja y podría morir." Le sonrío y Sonrisa Perfecta me mira con cierta deferencia.

Termina siguiéndome a la cocina en donde la pequeña niña está tranquila, sentada en una banca de largas patas. Las doncellas hacen ruido afuera decidiéndose si limpiar los jardines o incursionar a los lugares menos visitados del castillo, aunque pareciera que no trabajan de hecho lo hacen.

Sonrisa perfecta parece sentirse cómoda, sus labios se tensan hacia arriba haciéndome ruborizar. Me dice algo sobre "tostadas francesas" y Lady Izumi y yo asentimos mientras preparo el café de la mañana. Ella comenta sobre su vida en la Tierra, que está estudiando para ser una abogada (algo así como una representante de las leyes aunque no entiendo bien), que no le parece tan mala la vida en Shin Makoku y que su familia no sabe nada sobre la doble vida del rey. Lady Izumi escucha y pregunta con la frescura de un niño pero a la vez se le nota tan madura. Luego descubriría que Sonrisa Perfecta no siente agrado por los niños en general, Izumi es una gran excepción para ella, porque es una niña criada por dos de los mazokus más poderosos, es como una pequeña soldado que sabe pasarla bien, creo.

Las "Tostadas Francesas" resultan un éxito para mí y para Lady Izumi. Sonrisa Perfecta parece alegrarse de nuestras ovaciones y comenta algo sobre dedicarse a cocinar en lugar de proteger los derechos de las personas. Sin duda es una mujer extraña. De pronto dejo escapar un grito cuando siento la nariz de Lady Izumi sobre mi mano, luego coge una parte de mi falda y la huele también. Mira a Sonrisa Perfecta y le dice que me imite. Ambas hacen lo mismo y me siento horriblemente incómoda con dos chicas tocándome.

"Angluck, tu ropa huele mal" dice Lady Izumi y Sonrisa Perfecta asiente.

"Es increíble pero cierto. Tú no hueles mal pero sí tu ropa".

"Lord Bielefeld destruyó toda la que yo tenía en el barco" suspiro recordando el destino desagradable de mi baúl.

"¿Has estado con la misma ropa desde que llegaste?" me pregunta Sonrisa Perfecta con el rostro severo y yo asiento. "¿Qué clase de jefe abusivo tienes? Deberías demandarlo por abuso de autoridad".

"¿Yo qué hice?" el jefe entra de pronto a la habitación con unas ojeras que lo hacen parecer un hermoso y aterrador fantasma. Apenas viste unos short cortos de dormir y la camisa de la noche de la fiesta desabotonada. Pasa por mi lado y el de Sonrisa Perfecta y se sienta al lado de Lady Izumi. Esta le extiende su leche con chocolate a lo que él agradece y le da un sorbo para luego mirar a las "Tostadas Francesas".

"Quiero unas" dice oliéndolas, sus enormes ojos verdes parecen las de un venado en una carretera.

Sonrisa Perfecta se sonroja al verlo, baja el rostro y dice que se espere. El Jefe es obediente y hunde la cabeza en la mesa de la cocina dejando salir unos ronquidos graciosos tipo "guruguruguru". Lady Izumi lo empieza a picar con un tenedor como si fuera la cosa más divertida del mundo.

Mientras esperamos la nueva orden para el jefe empiezo a repasar la información que pronto publicaré en la celebración número 65 del GEMA club. El dossier informativo será editado por el mejor dibujante de Shin Makoku. Deberé rehacer mi agenda para poder encontrarme con él de forma secreta. Sí, sin duda no puedo dejar que descubran que soy la reina en las sombras.

La lista tiene toda clase de preguntas, algunas más sencillas que las otras.

Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld. (no tiene otros nombres como se especulaba).

¿Apodos?

Según mis datos personales y sin orden de importancia: Honey-chan (en desuso), Hitler-chan (usado por su Majestad Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri cuando lo obliga a no distraerse), Lord Mocoso (usado por la familia real), Bishounen (usado indistintamente y nunca para dirigirse a él directamente). Motes familiares: Wolf. La única persona habilitada para llamarlo Wolfy es su madre, no esperen una reacción amable si lo usan arbitrariamente.

Residencia actual: Castillo del Pacto de Sangre. Al menos durante los siguientes cinco años.

Convive con sus dos hermanos mayores, su cuñada, su sobrina, su hija, su Majestad Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri, la consorte Rika Terakado, el Tutor principal Lord Gunter von Christ, la hija de este y médico principal Gisela von Christ. Tres sirvientas Maestras, cuarenta y dos sirvientes, cincuenta y cuatro guardias internos, el resto de información es secreta por razones de seguridad.

¿Cuáles son sus pasatiempos?

Lord Bielefeld adora la equitación y la práctica de espadas. Tiene el hábito de practicar su magia en la soledad de su habitación, a pesar del peligro que representa toda la madera y los papeles. También es aficionado a la lectura, hasta ahora no he podido pillarle un autor o género especial. Es además un grandioso artista, sus cuadros son bien conocidos y como se especulaba, acaba de iniciar un estilo surrealista. Debemos estar pendientes de las siguientes obras que produzca.

Tatuajes, cicatrices o cualquier otra marca que le diferencie.

Dado que los datos básicos no han cambiado, solo debo confirmar el hecho de que el Sol de GEMA no posee ningún tipo de tatuaje. Sin embargo tiene una cicatriz de unos doce centímetros sobre el omóplato derecho y una cicatriz con siete puntos unos ocho centímetros por debajo del muslo. De esta última he podido confirmar que se lo hizo al caer de un caballo durante la guerra.

¿Cuáles son sus títulos al fin y al cabo?

Actualmente es el primogénito y heredero de las Tierras Bielefeld como único descendiente de la familia. Lord Waltorana ha anunciado que aún teniendo descendencia será el sol del GEMA quien herede el patriarcado. Está indicado como Duque por herencia de su señora Madre la excelentísima Lady Cecile von Spitzberg, a quien heredará la mitad de las tierras Spitzberg. Además, se ha indicado que tiene derecho a la isla principal de las Tierras Voltaire por orden directa de su hermano Lord Voltaire. Como único heredero de su ya fallecido padre, posee una fortuna que lo coloca en el top 10 de los jóvenes más adinerados de Shin Makoku.

¿Es diestro o zurdo?

Es ambidiestro.

¿Cómo suena su voz?

Lejos de los pronósticos, el sol de GEMA no posee una voz blanca natural, si bien puede impostarla es más bien un barítono profundo.

¿Qué frases o palabras usa con frecuencia?

"Torpe", "tonta", "mierda", "joder", "maldición", "enclenque", "¡enclenque!", "quiero…".

¿Qué lleva en sus bolsillos?

Cada 4/7 carboncillo, 2/7 dulces de chocofresa.

¿Tiene tics, manías, hábitos extraños u otras características que le definan?

No sabe que tiene sentido del humor. Tiene un sueño pesado y una suerte de séptimo sentido para despertar solo cuando es necesario. Suele dar órdenes dormido. Contra lo que se puede pensar, siempre está dispuesto a intentar cosas nuevas, siempre y cuando le den una razón que le parezca lógica. No entiende las sutilezas así que si una desea pasear con él por el pueblo es mejor que no diga "hay una nueva pastelería allá", probablemente él responda con "iré otro día o iré con tal persona". Siempre es mejor ser directo con él: "Lord BIelefeld, me gustaría invitarlo a comer a este nuevo lugar". Existe un 56% de probabilidades de que les diga que sí, a tener en cuenta siempre que es probable que sus deberes le hagan difícil tener espacio en la agenda.

¿Color?

Debo decir que cada vez que le he preguntado por su color favorito me ha dado una respuesta diferente a la anterior. sin embargo tiene un honesto desagrado por los colores chillones, sobre todo el rosa. Sus colores diarios vienen en una paleta de azules, marrones, verdes y grises.

¿Comida favorita?

Los dulces podrían ser su dieta básica si le dejaran. Si desean ganarse una sonrisa suya lo mejor son los chocolates de las tierras Grantz o un whiskie añejo de la zona de los Spitzberg.

¿Joya?

Lord Bielefeld no tiene el menor interés en estas. Guarda únicamente unas pocas heredadas de su padre y de su tío así como las que se deben lucir estrictamente para reuniones y fiestas formales. Las que le son regaladas suele ofrecérselas a otras personas o, en el peor de los casos, las olvida en los lugares menos recomendables.

¿Flores?

Es un regalo al que no le encuentra sentido, cuando las recibe por general se las regala a su hija o las manda a adornar alguna parte del castillo. No ha demostrado ningún interés hasta ahora, por algún tipo especial de flores o de arreglo floral. Es un regalo que difícilmente recordará.

¿Talla?

Tanto el calzado como las prendas son mandadas a elaborar por el sastre Gudrup, habitante original de las Tierras Christ, se dice que es el único que posee las medidas exactas del sol del GEMA. Sin embargo, solo pueden acceder a sus medidas con una pequeña compensación económica.

¿Opción sexual?

Descaradamente interesado en ambos sexos.

¿Pareja/parejas actuales?

Aún si mantiene los nombres en el anonimato es evidente que goza de algunos affaire cada cierto tiempo. Sin embargo ninguno ha cambiado su rutina por lo que se debe concluir en que no hay alguien o algunos especiales.

¿Cómo iniciar una conversación casual con él?

La mejor forma de atraer su atención sin ponerse en peligro, es con dulces. Si le invitan alguno gustoso se sentará con ustedes. Sin embargo, es difícil que les escuche hablar mientras los come. La mejor manera de iniciar una conversación casual con él es hablarle sobre cosas relacionadas a entrenamiento militar o caballos. Por más extraño que parezca detesta las conversaciones casuales sobre pinturas pero es dado a dialogar sobre datos nimios y las tradiciones olvidadas de Shin Makoku.

¿Cómo actuar en caso de que aparezca frente a mi?

Dependiendo de lo que uno pueda desear. Si deseas llamar la atención probablemente lo más útil sea prenderse fuego a uno mismo. Una sonrisa cortés, un trato amable pero no agobiante y dulces, son siempre la mejor forma de que él los recuerde.

¿Contesta todas las cartas que recibe?

No tiene tiempo suficiente para leerlas. Debo confirmar, además, que su hermano mayor revisa varias de ellas antes que lleguen al sol de GEMA. Es altamente recomendable, si se desea pasar los filtros, o entregar la carta directamente o abstenerse de escribir cartas obscenas, adjuntar dibujos eróticos o colocar lencería como regalo.

"!Angluck!" vuelvo a la realidad cuando Lady Izumi me jala el pelo. El jefe está comiendo de buena gana sus tostadas. Sonrisa Perfecta lo mira con detenimiento, como si de pronto entendiera algo que le molestara. Suspira como agotada y también termina sentada.

"Lord Bielefeld, su asistenta huele pésimo" si Sonrisa Perfecta conociera bien a Lord Bielefeld habría anticipado la forma en que él confirmaría su comentario. En todo caso, ya lo tengo con la cara hundida en mis pechos.

"Deberías darte un baño" me dice para mi completo terror ¡no es mi culpa que él haya destruido mi ropa!

"Pensaba ir a conocer la ciudad un poco más, así que puedo llevarme a esta niña conmigo" dice de pronto Sonrisa Perfecta, el Jefe aún saborea concentrado la comida y simplemente asiente, se nota que hoy tiene una de esas resacas de anécdota.

Y tal como Sonrisa Perfecta dijo, unas horas después estoy caminando con ella, Lady Izumi y la princesa Greta por la ciudad en lo que, tengo entendido, debería ser llamado una salida solo de chicas. Sabía de estas prácticas ya, al parecer son comunes entre las mujeres, incluso las introvertidas tienen sus grupos. Sin embargo, he tenido siempre esa tendencia solitaria que me evitó tales pasatiempos, aunque si pienso en los momentos que compartí con las chicas que trabajaban conmigo… aunque ellas más bien han sido siempre mis niñeras antes que yo una igual para poder hablar como mujeres, todavía me sonrojo cuando pienso en lo que tardaron en explicarme lo del ofrecimiento de Lord…

"Hmmm ¿qué tan grandes las tienes?" vuelo a mí cuando siento las manos de Sonrisa Perfecta sobre mis pechos. Si no soy experta en salida con mujeres menos lo soy en la parte de las pijamadas, las peleas de almohada y las inocentes prácticas lésbicas grupales para experimentar.

"Señora por favor" doy un paso dentro de la tienda del sastre y me cubro el pecho ruborizada.

"Oh, vamos, estamos entre mujeres" Sonrisa perfecta mueve su hermosos cabello hacia un lado, con las manos en cada lado de su delicada cadera y rueda los ojos con esa seguridad que solo las liberales del partido rojo Anissinense saben.

"Angluck, sí que las tienes grandes… claro que no tanto como las de Cheri-sama" ni siquiera la princesa viene a ayudarme, ¿es que todas las mujeres son tan descaradas? ¿acaso en estos momentos se acercarán y destrozarán mis ropas y….?

"Las quisiera un poco menos pequeñas yo" suspira Sonrisa Perfecta ignorándome mientras entra a la sala una anciana con cintas de medir. "Greta, tienes un par encantador, no son molestas para cabalgar pero se ven bien en un vestido escotado".

"Fue gracias a papá, él me dijo que entrenara lo suficiente, incluso no necesito usar brassiere por los entrenamientos" sonríe ella poniéndose muy erguida.

"¿Qué clase de entrenamientos te da Wolfram-san, yo contraté un entrenador privado pero aún así tengo que usar sujetador".

"Ah, si te interesa mañana puedes venir conmigo, Rika, hago bastantes flexiones, entrenamiento de espada con pesas de cinco kilos, pero debe tener cuidado, papá me advirtió que si me paso de entrenar me pueden salir demasiados músculos".

"Tomaré tu invitación, estar en el castillo realmente es aburrido, ser prometida de un hombre de política realmente la hace sentir a una inútil".

"Yuuri fue siempre así, metido en la oficina todo el día y cuando no, prefería jugar baseball. Papá era el que siempre organizaba las cosas de familia, sino le decía él podía pasársela de la oficina al campo de baseball".

"Ni me lo digas, a veces siento que fuera obsesivo compulsivo, en la Tierra era exactamente igual, si alguien no viene a proponerle algo nuevo, él podría quedarse platicando de baseball todo el tiempo".

Mientras miro platicar a la princesa y Sonrisa Perfecta me doy cuenta lo finitas que son. Dos mujeres humanas que vivirán poco más que el suspiro de una planta. Si me dedico a pensar lo nerviosa que me pondré estando con ellas, probablemente me tomará cincuenta años volver a salir y ellas serán ya unas abuelas.

La señora ha terminado de tomar mis medidas y ahora se las toma a Lady Izumi, que ha decidido hacerse un par de vestidos cómodos para el diario. Me sorprende lo independiente que es a tan corta edad, saliendo a la calle con un grupo de mujeres mayores y dando a conocer sus propias ideas. Quisiera ser un poco como ella a estas alturas.

El resto del día la hemos pasado de tienda en tienda. Comprando cosas aquí y allá, es increíble todo lo que una mujer puede necesitar y yo nunca supe. Por regla general, siempre tenía una lista de diez prendas que iba a necesitar. Solo necesitaba mandársela al sastre de la familia para que las hiciera en los colores que necesitaba y ya. Pero ahora, de pronto hay bolsas y cajas, guantes, corsés… enaguas…

Nos detenemos a almorzar y yo solo quiero meterme en una tina caliente con los pies en sales relajantes. ¿Cómo pueden andar tanto sin aburrirse? Las tres mujeres que me acompañan parecen poseídas por alguna energía misteriosa. ¿Será acaso ese gran poder del que hablan antiguos libros, que permitía que en casos de riesgo extremo, el sexo femenino pudiera desarrollarse incluso más poderoso que un varón?

"Después de esto solo nos faltan los zapatos y listo" dice la princesa mientras termina de beber su refresco.

"Admito que al principio me sentía como comprando para una feria de cosplay, pero creo que me podría acostumbrar a vestir todos los días como una princesa de cuentos de hadas" qué hermosa es la sonrisa de Sonrisa Perfecta, cuando la veo es como si mis problemas desaparecieran por unos momentos.

"¿Cuando regrese a casa le mostramos nuestras ropas nuevas al tío Wolfram y a papá?"

Sonrío ante la simpleza de Lady Izumi. Recuerdo que cuando éramos niñas mi hermana tenía exactamente la misma manía de organizar pasarelas en casa para mostrar la ropa que se consiguió. Yo, bien gracias, podía pasar de frente y volver a la lectura de mis cosas porque nunca tenía que salir a comprar algo por obra y arte del sastre. Dicho sea de paso, creo que me debe extrañar y cuando pienso en todo lo que hay metido en esas bolsas y lo que debe ser mandado al castillo, lo extraño aún más.

Llegamos después de las dos de la tarde y parece que algo de la vida ha sido recobrada en el castillo. Por inercia, terminé siguiendo al grupo de damas avezadas y ahora estamos en la enorme alcoba de Lady Izumi.

"esto, y esto" dice la princesa poniendo en frente un vestido amarillo y unos zapatos que me harán lucir de la misma altura que Lord Voltaire si me los pongo.

"ah, sí, me llevaré lo que compré…"

"¡no es eso, Angluck!" exclama Lady Izumi parándose ante la puerta como anticipando mi pronta huida "tienes que ponértelo porque haremos una pasarela de modas para la familia".

Quiero vomitar. La tortilla, el refresco y hasta algo de las tostadas del desayuno hacen fila para salir por mi boca. "Lady Izumi, por favor déjeme ir", empiezo la negociación, como si hubiera sido secuestrada.

"No seas aburrida Angluck" se queja Lady Izumi.

La Princesa deja escapar una risilla y calma a la apasionada mazoku, espero que a mi favor. "Angluck es tímida, Izumi, no creo que se sienta cómoda siendo mirada por un montón de hombres".

¡Exacto Princesa! ¡Usted si me entiende! La sola idea de que hermosos sujetos como los que habitan ese castillo me vean diariamente ya me pone mal, terminaría muerta si tuviera que ser observada especialmente.

"Angluck, ponte la ropa ahora que no viene nadie" sonríe la Princesa y de pronto mi lealtad hacia ella muere un poco.

"Vamos, vamos" insiste Sonrisa Perfecta quien ya se está desnudando. De pronto, la extranjera en esa habitación no parece ella sino yo. Mis actitudes siempre iban en contra de lo que era normal en el reino, esa no era la excepción.

No tengo otra opción, además yo misma empiezo a percibir mi olor corporal. La regla es, si tú misma sientes que apestas, significa algo. Tomando todo el valor que tengo, aprovecho que las otras tres mujeres andan distraídas para cambiarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa fue una técnica que mejoré en la guerra, donde no había tiempo para la privacidad. Por suerte siempre solíamos estar apurados, así que nadie tenía tiempo para echar un ojo en el otro.

"¡ah, te ves hermosa!" el grito de Lady Izumi me hace trastabillar, quizá los zapatos no eran tan altos como para llegar a la altura de su señor padre pero sin duda con ellos puedo mirarle a los ojos al Jefe.

"Ah, qué suerte tienes al ser tan alta" suspira Sonrisa Perfecta.

Bajo el rostro para observarla y me siento enorme y tosca en comparación a su pequeño y grácil cuerpo. Me estoy empezando a sentir incómoda de nuevo y empeora cuando escucho unos gritos fuera. Lord Voltaire viene corriendo perseguido de su esposa poniendo como excusa que Lady Izumi quiere mostrarles algo, para no ir al laboratorio… y detrás alcanzo a percibir la risa del Capitán y un comentario del rey y el chillido del Consejero von Christ y…

"!Me retiro!" digo tomando unas cajas y dando unos trancos hasta la puerta sin que logren detenerme "Con su permiso" alcanzo a decir mientras abro la puerta y corro pasillo opuesto de donde vienen las voces.

No me detengo hasta que siento que solo el silencio me acompaña.

Cuando miro a mí alrededor, estoy sola en el atardecer del Pacto de Sangre, por fin puedo respirar con tranquilidad, o al menos eso pensaba cuando de pronto todo se pone oscuro y siento una sensación de ahogo, como si alguien me hubiera puesto una bolsa en la cabeza. Siento varios brazos a mi alrededor que me toman y me llevan por los pasillos del castillo, sé por el ambiente, que no hemos salido de ahí, sino más bien bajado. Escucho el sonido de una puerta abrirse, murmullos, la puerta siendo cerrada y yo colocada en una silla en medio de una habitación húmeda.

No me quitan lo que sé es una bolsa de tela color oscura atada en mi cabeza. Trato de no ponerme nerviosa y empezar a ahogarme.

"Angluck Jammervall"

"Ese es mi nombre"

"Lo sabemos. Hemos estado observándote."

"¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren de mi?" a estas alturas, pienso en cualquier posibilidad, pero la que más me preocupa, es que haya una facción de traidores en el mismo seno del reino. "Pueden matarme si lo que quieren es información" les digo, debo ser honesta, no quiero morir pero, tengo bastante información que podría ser útil a cualquier facción revolucionaria o terrorista.

"Tienes demasiado poder" dice en cambio la voz, sé que están usando un regulador de voz pero también sé que mientras más masculina suena, es que es femenina en su origen "Angluck Jammerball, sabemos quién eres" insiste la voz "La asistente personal de Lord Bielefeld y la reina en las sombras del GEMA club".

Empiezo a hiperventilar. Siento el sudor manchando las axilas del traje nuevo, mi corazón late a mil por hora.

"No sé a qué se refieren" trato de mentir de forma inútil.

"Esta es una simple advertencia por ahora" prosigue la voz con cuidado, como si quisiera que entendiera demasiado bien "estábamos resignados a perder a nuestro señor en brazos del Lord Mocoso, pero ahora debemos aprender a acostumbrarnos a aceptar a esa extranjera".

"¿Señor?" algo no me queda claro acá "¿están hablando del Maou?" y entonces el sentido común me tira una bofetada "¿ustedes son fanáticas del Maou?".

La voz carraspea nerviosa "así como tú sigues el día a día de tu sol, nosotros hacemos lo mismo con el nuestro" añade en un tono que siento furioso "no lo hagas dudar de su unión, ya tenemos suficiente acostumbrándonos a Ella como para tener que lidiar con otra ruptura".

En ese momento no entendí lo que me dijeron. De hecho, pasarían muchos años, muchos secuestros y muchas amenazas para que comprendiera lo que querían decirme. Solo puedo decir que era cierto, que así como yo percibía de cerca a mi Jefe, quienes observaban en silencio al rey, también entendía sutilezas que el común de los mazokus probablemente no viera.

"No sabemos cuál es exactamente tu posición respecto a Lord Bielefeld, pero deja de hacerlo brillar de nuevo para nuestro rey" me amenazó la voz con solemnidad "eres una _persona non grata_ para el Club AMM, sin embargo respetamos tu labor como la reina en las sombras".

"!Deja que nuestro Absolutamente Maravilloso Maou brille por sí mismo, con ella él no es opacado!" gritó una voz claramente femenina y que descubriría tiempo después a quién pertenecería.

El silencio volvió a caer y sentí otra vez varios brazos cargándome y sacándome de la habitación. Fui depositada en medio del mismo pasillo bajo la orden de no abrir los ojos hasta que no escuchara ningún sonido. Lo hice. No es que les tuviera miedo, sino que le tenía miedo más al hecho de que ellas supieran mi lado oscuro.

Cuando abrí los ojos de nuevo, me levanté pesadamente del suelo, miré a todos lados por inercia y luego me resigné. Francamente, no entendía la amenaza que me dieron y decidí no prestarle atención. Se suponía que el rey estaba enamorado de Sonrisa Perfecta así que, fuera lo que fuera que el Club AMM hubiera visto, quizá les hacía falta un mejor asesor.

"Necesito un baño" pensé, notando que las cajas que había llevado conmigo estaban desaparecidas.

Las encontré en la habitación de Lord Bielefeld, quien estaba ausente en ese momento.

Mis pies dolían, mi seguridad también y el sudor recorría todo mi cuerpo. No suelo ser muy atrevida en estos campos pero en ese momento mi lógica me decía que necesitaba un tiempo en la bañera. Nada de duchas rápidas en el baño de visitas.

Ese fue el primer gran error que cometí en el Pacto de Sangre, aunque sin querer, fue el mejor error para el Club AMM.

Media hora después de mi accidentado regreso al castillo, estaba sumergida en agua caliente en la bañera del cuarto de mi Jefe tomando el tiempo. No más de una hora, era razonable, probablemente estuviera con Lady Izumi y su familia en esa pasarela que a mí me era una pesadilla.

Pero, con Lord Bielefeld, nunca podía estar segura con mis deducciones. Y por ello, cuando la puerta se abrió y él entró me quedé inmóvil.

"!No es que lo haga siempre! Solo que hoy fui secuestrada tantas veces que necesitaba relajarme y el agua caliente es un buen bálsamo y estaba por salir y porqué se quita la ropa ahora…." Balbuceaba mientras el Jefe me ignoraba, cuando se retiró la ropa interior cerré los ojos. Es en esos momentos de oscuridad personalizada, cuando siento que puedo pensar un poco mejor. Si era cierto que tenía desnudo al sol del GEMA era también cierto que yo lo estaba también, si me levantaba y trataba de huir, probablemente terminaría empujándolo y nos encontraríamos en el suelo en pésima posición. Así que correr como loca en ese instante no tenía sentido, debía aceptar que con él la lógica había que tomarla con pinzas, después de todo era el Príncipe de los desvergonzados, pero no un abusivo. Sentí el nivel del agua subir al tiempo que un pie rozaba los míos. Bajé la vista esperando a que el resto del cuerpo entrara, una vez en el agua, mi escape sería exitoso. Tendría que exponerme un poco pero no sería la parte más polémica y además, en parte era mi culpa por haberme atrevido a usar su cuarto de baño.

"!Con su permiso!" dije pero en el momento en que traté de pararme me encontré con una pierna que se interponía en mi camino.

"¿A dónde vas? El agua no está nada fría, así que no creo que llevaras mucho tiempo".

"Jefe, esto podría ser visto como acoso sexual" me rendí finalmente a un escape arriesgado, lo mejor era confundirlo y luego huir arriesgadamente.

"Pues claro que sí, llego a mi habitación con el claro deseo de relajarme en mi cuarto de baño y encuentro a mi asistenta desnuda en la bañera llena de burbujas" la forma en que dice aquello posee esa ausencia de cinismo que lo convierte en un pésimo relacionista público.

"!Si me vio acá al menos pudo tener la decencia de esperar a que me retirara para meterse!" personalmente tengo algo en contra del agua caliente usada por otra persona, y juraba que el jefe compartía la misma idea. Entonces, un patito de hule flota hacia mí, sus enormes e inútiles ojos de objeto inanimado me sorprenden "¿a su edad con juguetes?".

"!Mírame a mí!" grita entonces como un niño malcriado "¿Qué de interesante tiene un pato de hule cuando me tienes a mí en la bañera?"

La pregunta cala profundo. Debo decir que quizá sea un poco solitaria y excéntrica pero no soy una virgen mojigata, cuando pasan demasiados años que mi cuerpo me pide permiso, siempre se lo he concedido. No es que sea una experta en esos campos pero al menos me defiendo, lo pueden decir mi compañera de tácticas y el alférez que fue contratado una vez durante unos trabajos que hice con la tropa de Rockford.

Mirando de nuevo al Jefe, todo lo que el agua y las burbujas no ocultan, diría que mi cerebro hace corto circuito y mientras me pregunto quién abusa de quién, recuerdo las novelitas clásicas de para adultos sobre los affaires rutinarios entre el jefe y la asistenta. Lord Bielefeld está solo y sin compromisos, yo soy solo un capítulo más en una novela erótica de a dos monedas de bronce el libro.

No creo que sea tan dramático ¿no?

Al menos eso pensé en esos momentos, horas después, me hizo un escándalo porque no quise dormir con él en la misma cama y el lunes me gritoneó porque no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara.

"¿por qué no me miras?"

"es a vergüenza, Lord BIelefeld"

"Que yo sepa no tienes seis dedos en los pies como para avergonzarte de algo"

"es usted un descarado, Lord Bielefeld"

"¿Eso significa que no lo haremos más?"

"!A callar Lord Bielefeld!"

"Me gustaba más cuando me llamabas Jefe"

"!Silencio!"

"Ah, Wolfram…" el rey entra pero lo que sea que iba a decir se corta abruptamente y se siente el dejo de un silencio incómodo "Wolfram, ¿tu asistenta no está sangrando demasiado por la nariz?"

Antes que el Jefe responda, le tiro un libro en la cara.


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

Sonrisa Perfecta insistió en aprender a montar caballo. El anuncio a la hora del desayuno tomó desprevenido a varios, el Capitán comentó algo sobre hacerle tiempo al rey para que se encargara de eso pero el Jefe interrumpió diciendo que lo único que "Yuuri puede enseñar son estadísticas de baseball y cómo usar el bate, si quieren que su prometida llegue entera a la boda es mejor que sea un experto quien le enseñe a montar y no alguien que a la primera se va a distraer porque vio un unicornio pasando por ahí". El rey no tomó para nada bien aquel comentario pero cuando la Princesa señaló hacia la ventana gritando ¡Pegaso! Y Heika corrió hacia ahí a buscar a la bestia, no volvió a poner un pero al asunto.

Ese día discutí con el Jefe por quince minutos acerca de cómo tendría que reformar su horario para que pudiera entrenar a Sonrisa Perfecta, el idiota pensó que podía chantajearme con sexo… ¡y casi cedí! Aceptémoslo, compartir intimidad con un pedazo de mazoku como Lord Bielefeld no es algo que pase todo los días y es un dios sexual… y… tuve que desabrocharme unos botones de la blusa para poder respirar pero él había notado ya mi sonrojo violento.

De alguna forma terminamos conviniendo en que si yo terminaba de resumir los balances sobre las tropas a tiempo podríamos pasar las horas sobrantes en…

¡Ese hombre sabe cómo usar su cuerpo a su favor! ¡es una perra!

¿O quizá yo lo sea…? Me pone eso de las fantasías tipo "El jefe trabajólico y la asistenta sexy" o en este caso "el jefe sexy y la asistenta trabajólica"…

Los vi partir por la ventana de la oficina del Maou, con su Majestad a mi lado. Lucían hermosos, los dos. Sonrisa Perfecta y el Sol del GEMA. Como dos verdaderos reyes, el rey y la reina, nobleza de nobleza. Si ambos se unieran y tuvieran hijos, sería como si los dioses mismos volvieran a nacer.

Lord Bielefeld ayudó a Sonrisa Perfecta a montar en Ao, el caballo de su majestad, y él trepó en su conocido caballo blanco, se fueron alejando a paso lento derrochando las miradas de todos los que los veían pasar con el porte de dos dioses.

"Maldición, no puedo creerlo" escuché decir al Maou, y cuando volteé a mirarlo lo encontré con una expresión similar a la mía "se ven perfectos, como si ellos fueron los reyes", pude sentir un dejo extraño en su voz, no era envidia sino… ¿dolor? Lo cual me desconcertó.

"Se ven como dos modelos" suspiré sintiendo mis mejillas acaloradas, "su prometida es tan hermosa y noble. Una verdadera _soukoku_".

Entonces escuché un comentario que me descolocó bastante.

"Ella sí combina bien con él… ¿no?"

Preferí hacer que no escuché nada.

"Usted tiene tanta suerte" insistí "Heika es un _soukoku_ muy poderoso y respetado, y contraerá matrimonio con otra _soukoku_, eso causará mucho impacto entre la población".

"¿En realidad lo crees, Angluck?" él me miró con sus enormes ojos negros que me transportaban a un vacío que no entendía "¿no crees que es más 'de lo mismo'? Como dos frutas se ven bien en un frutero, dos perros de la misma raza, dos cuadernos con el mismo color de tapa… es como aburrido ¿no?"

"No lo encuentro aburrido, Heika. Se ve más ordenado y normal ¿no? las cosas que combinan bien y son similares… ¿para qué arriesgarse a combinar con formas o colores extraños si con lo similares todo se ve correcto y ordenado?" hice una pausa cuando pensé ligeramente que él quizá no me estaba hablando de moda y que probablemente mi obsesión por la simetría no sería considerado moda en ciertos mundos "¿no cree, Heika?"

Él me miró por largos segundos y luego sonrió, una sonrisa hermosa por la que entendí porqué mi Jefe lo apreciaba tanto. "Angluck, ¿por qué no me llamas solo Yuuri? Es molesto todos esos formalismos".

Sabía que el rey tenía el hábito de hacer eso con todas las personas, ofrecer su nombre en lugar de su rango, era una muestra confianza y todo eso, y debía aceptarlo humildemente porque era un pedido del rey pero cuando me di cuenta lo estaba rechazando "no puedo hacer eso, Heika, usted es el rey no es Yuuri para mí".

Él me volvió a mirar profundamente, tuve miedo entonces porque hubo algo en esa intensidad de su mirada que me hizo sentir incómoda, pero luego soltó una sonrisa infantil "eres rara Angluck".

El resto del día me la pasé de un lado a otro, de la oficina del Jefe a la oficina del Maou, tratando de hacer los resúmenes de las tropas. Me daba alivio saber que Bielefeld como Voltaire y Kavernikolff, eran zonas que no habían renunciado a los hábitos militares. Seguían manteniendo una férrea educación guerrera, aunque ahora no tan abocada al ataque sino a la defensa y protección. Siendo zonas costeras no había razón, ni paz ni tratados pacifistas, para abandonar el estado de alerta.

"Angluck" me llamó el rey en una de mis silenciosas incursiones a su oficina. No tenía caso pedir disculpas cada vez que entrara, eso solo lo distraería así que luego de la tercera vez que entré preferí escurrirme sin ser notada. "¿almuerzas conmigo?" dijo entonces.

"Quisiera esperar al Jefe" porque en realidad siempre lo hacía, el Jefe y yo almorzábamos juntos cuando era evidente que no habría comida familiar en el castillo. Podíamos sentarnos en la oficina a discutir sobre temas serios y luego irnos por las ramas a temas más superfluos y apasionados. La única regla que él estaba obligado a seguir desde mi desliz en su baño hace un mes, es nunca tocar temas de sexo en el almuerzo. Si él es un hombre que valora su sueño por las mañanas, yo soy alguien que solo piensa en comer al mediodía.

"Wolf me mandó una nota diciendo que llevaría a Rika a la ciudad a comer…" me dijo él, de nuevo noté su mirada pensativa y su rostro como de un bebé de solo cuarenta años. En realidad era un mestizo, por la forma en que veía el mundo como si todo fuera nuevo a cada momento, probablemente se estaba acostumbrando poco a poco al paso de vida de nosotros los mazokus. "Mi novia y mi prometido haciendo una escapada juntos" comentó de nuevo.

Esta vez no pudo quedarme callada "Su Majestad, su novia es su prometida, Lord Bielefeld dejó de ser su prometido hace más de cinco años ¿recuerda?".

Él se levantó bruscamente con la cara colorada "pero no dije eso, dije mi novia y mi mejor amigo" rió torpemente.

"Pensé que su mejor amigo era su Santidad".

Él bajó la mirada unos segundos, pensé que se iba a molestar conmigo, recordé las advertencias del Jefe sobre mi boca floja y cómo decía las cosas sin pensar…!y que de hecho él hacía exactamente lo mismo! Pero, aceptémoslo, el sol de GEMA es hermoso tanto que no importa si te está diciendo que te sacará los ojos con cucharita de plata y los cocinará en dos muffins para hacértelos comer luego, tú te quedas babeando mientras el brilla en todo su esplendor y…

Necesito empezar a censurar mi mente ahora mismo.

Siento que algo me jala de un brazo. El rey está riendo mientras enreda el suyo con el mío en una pésima pose de una pareja de nobles caminando juntos.

"Bueno, si Wolfram se roba a mi prometida entonces yo me robaré a su Angluck" dice mientras caminamos hacia el pasillo.

"Soy su asistenta personal, su Majestad" le corrijo.

"Gwendal y Conrad insisten en que tu puesto es más de un Angluck que de una Asistenta".

"Mi nombre es Angluck, su Majestad…"

"Las asistentas normales son como Liceel, la secretaria de Gwendal. En cambio tú interfieres en todos los niveles de vida de Wolf, Angluck. Incluso en cómo come y a dónde va y de qué va vestido… eres como".

"¿Su ama de llaves"?

El rey vuelve a reír, el Jefe tiene razón, nuestro monarca es muy dado a la risa fácil. Y también es muy simple para otras cosas, como los modales en la mesa.

Fue una comida solitaria esa vez. Lord Voltaire, Lady Anissina y su hija estaban en las tierras del General, Lord Christ con su hija viendo algo sobre remodelación de las áreas médicas y el Capitán probablemente en las barracas con sus hombres. La Princesa Greta había ido a Caloria a visitar a la reina Flynt para asuntos políticos.

Fue un almuerzo que empezó muy incómodo. Nos sentamos a cada extremo mirándonos sin saber qué decir. No es que nos desagradáramos pero creo que ambos teníamos el mismo problema con eso de no saber hablarle a la gente… de ser sociables. Mi hermana siempre ha sido buena en eso, sacar temas variados y entretener a la gente. En cambio yo solo tengo unas pocas temáticas sobre las que gira mi mundo entero. No soy como el Jefe, que no necesita ser sociable para tener gente a su alrededor tratando de agradarle el día.

El rey parece mucho más de mi bando que el del Jefe.

La comida se sirvió con gentileza, el rey estuvo tentado a pedirle a Sangría que comiera con nosotros y yo le hubiera apoyado en la moción pero ella fue más rápida que nuestra timidez y ya había salido por la puerta en ese momento.

Comer fue extremadamente duro en esos momentos. Estoy acostumbrada a comidas incómodas y cero interacciones con la gente que comparte mi mesa. En mi época militar a veces pasaba eso, alguien o varios se sentaban a mi mesa y me ignoraban sin problema. Pero con el rey siento que tengo el deber de entablar relación.

No estoy segura porqué. No tengo interés en ganarme su agrado por alguna estrategia. Pero, sé que al Jefe le agrada mucho y por eso es como si quisiera que él me aceptara también. Ser agradable a la persona por la que mi Jefe se preocupa y de quien tan bien habla.

De vez en cuando alzo los ojos para darle una mirada pero casi siempre el rey la mantiene en su comida. Hasta que en una de esas veces me di cuenta que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que yo.

Fue embarazoso.

Pero finalmente él tomó el valor para hablar. "¿Y, Angluck... cuáles son tus pasatiempos?"

"… Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo libre… pues… me gusta planear estrategias y leer libros de historia sobre guerras… y novelas románticas eróticas…".

Lo último quizá fue demasiada información. Pero es difícil que me mida cuando doy una respuesta.

"…Ah… ¿porno para chicas?" escuché balbucear al rey, seguro estaba tan sonrojado como yo por el tema "bueno, supongo que es normal… las mujeres también tienen derecho a disfrutar de una sexualidad libre…más acá en Shin Makoku donde no hay esas creencias como en mi mundo sobre…".

"Me incomoda mucho hablar de eso con su Majestad" le corté.

"Ah, cierto, cierto… lo siento…" de nuevo nos quedamos en silencio, la pasta en nuestros platos brillaba con insistencia "también habías dicho que te gustaba la estrategia".

"Sí, me encanta planear estrategias… fui estratega durante la guerra y aún soy asesora en esos temas… también tengo problemas obsesivos con el orden y esas cosas, por eso es que el Jefe me tomó como su asistenta. Porque él sabe que voy a estar pendiente de sus cosas. Si bien las finanzas y estrategias familiares no son mi fuerte, si las imagino como estrategias de guerra realmente me entretengo mucho con eso..:".

"… a mí también me gusta planear estrategias".

"¿Usted también ha estado en una guerra, Heika?"

"No… no me refería a esas estrategias. Sino más bien al baseball… ya sabes, planear la forma en que jugarán los grupos y la organización en el campo…".

"Ah, entiendo, el Jefe me habló sobre el baseball, me dijo que podía entretenerme con eso pero me pareció una práctica aburrida eso de un grupo de hombres persiguiendo una pelota golpeada con un palo".

Acababa de insultar el llamado Deporte Real, que desde que llegara su Majestad se había impuesto como una moda que atraía de a pocos a interesados que se volverían con el tiempo fanáticos reales del deporte.

"!No es una tontería!" exclamó el rey ante mi comentario, traté de escudarme en una servilleta ante el temor de un ataque "seguro que Wolfram tiene la culpa de hacerte creer eso… ¡o hasta Rika que también piensa que el baseball es una tontería!".

"!Nadie me dijo nada, Heika!" grité temerosa de una serie de crímenes en contra de los que insultaran ese deporte "es solo mi lógica".

"Pues tu lógica anda mal, Angluck" insistió el rey, luego de esperar varios segundos con los ojos cerrados para sufrir su famosa justicia y notar que no estaba muerta, los volví a abrir y encontré al rey dibujando algo en una servilleta… de cómo había llegado la pluma y la tinta ahí, no tengo idea. "Mira, mira" me llamó mostrándome el dibujo de campo con la disposición de lo que supuse eran personas en ella.

Agitó la servilleta en el aire como si tratara de atraer a un animalito tímido.

Y yo cedí.

"Basado en el movimiento de veintidós jugadores en el campo… entiendo la disposición pero definitivamente hay variaciones respecto al clima y el tipo de superficie donde se encuentren. Además está el factor humano".

"sí, sí, eso, eres muy inteligente Angluck".

Desde entonces, el rey y yo compartimos un pequeño pasatiempo que se volvió luego en un tema nacional y hasta internacional. De vez en cuando platicábamos sobre baseball y estrategias, puntuaciones, expectativas para con los jugadores. Sonrisa Perfecta y el Jefe se burlaban de nosotros, ella nos llamaba "los otakus del baseball" y él nos llamaba "el par de perdedores más peligrosos del mundo".

Aún cuando nuestra dedicación por ese deporte era total y hasta nos hacíamos uno en esas intensas pláticas que nacían si nos topábamos en los pasillos o durante las comidas familiares, mi relación con el Maou no se tornó más cercana.

De hecho las cosas se pusieron tensas después de su boda con Sonrisa Perfecta. Fue, definitivamente, culpa toda del Jefe. Aunque mi lujuria también tenía que ver y el hecho que complicó todo se dio en una de las salitas de recepción en ese supuesto maravilloso día.

La boda fue linda, elegante y simple. Debido a que Sonrisa Perfecta no era noble ni tenía propiedades en Shin Makoku o alguna parte de ese mundo, no había que preocuparse en complicadas variaciones políticas del matrimonio. Además, el matrimonio era un hecho político en Shin Makoku, y se hacían tanto como se disolvían. Que un mazoku se casara varias veces a lo largo de su vida no era un hecho aislado, aunque por razones de lógica y, hasta de amor a veces, una gran mayoría permanecían unidos hasta que la muerte mutua o de una de las partes, los separara.

Asistieron representantes de las diez casas y la familia humana de su majestad. No hubo invitados extranjeros o que no entraran en la lista estricta. Sin embargo se envió una notificación acerca de la unión para dar el hecho informativo que el rey de Shin Makoku ya no estaba disponible para tratados políticos que tuvieran el matrimonio como estrategia.

Los padres de Sonrisa Perfecta no asistieron y al parecer el rey le había explicado al Jefe que se debía a que no tenían una buena relación con ella. Los padres de su majestad no parecían especialmente felices pero tampoco desalentados. Los vi platicar con más naturalidad con el Jefe que con Sonrisa Perfecta; tratarlo como un hijo al que no veían mucho y él se mostró como un angelito, sobre todo frente a la madre humana. El único que lució hecho un mar de felicidad fue el Maou de la Tierra y hermano mayor de su majestad. El Jefe me explicó que era porque en la Tierra las relaciones entre varones se consideraban una enfermedad. A mí me pareció una gran tontería y debido a que no le debía ninguna clase de lealtad al Maou de la Tierra, me abstuve de siquiera dirigirle la palabra, y así fue durante muchos años aunque por los conflictos con Nueva Shimaron (luego de la caída de Gran y Pequeño Shimaron) fue inevitable que tuviera que relacionarme con él.

Tengo que aceptar que hasta ese día siempre pensé que Lord Bielefeld era algo frío y de corazón liso para haber superado de forma tan "fácil" la anulación del compromiso con su majestad. De hecho, el rumor popular se encargó de aclarar que su compromiso era una estrategia política bastante inteligente dado que el nuevo rey era extranjero. Que el mazoku mejor rankeado del reino se ofreciera a mantener a raya al advenedizo lo había convertido en bastantes esferas en un héroe nacional. Eventualmente pude notar, como los más cercanos al rey y los nobles del Pacto de Sangre, que había un lazo muy poderoso entre el rey y el sol de GEMA. No fue hasta que fui muy vieja y pude usar todos los conocimientos recogidos a lo largo de mi vida, que entendí que probablemente ese lazo era uno de esos pocos hechos de verdadero amor, maltratado amor y descuidado amor también, pero "tan" amor… que no se vio afectado por los errores mutuos entre ellos ni las decisiones que tomaron a lo largo de sus vidas y que produjeron cambios irreversibles. Y es por eso mismo, porque ese amor los hizo más sabios, más buenos de corazón y más fuertes, que puedo decir que fue amor hasta el fin de los días.

Sin embargo, ese día de la boda fue la primera vez que vi al Jefe quebrarse. Debido a su personalidad siempre ha sido difícil para todos saber qué diablos está pensando. También a veces es más fuerte de lo que cree y esa misma fuerza lo termina lastimando.

Una hora antes de la boda, que se iba a celebrar en los jardines; entré a la habitación en donde Sonrisa Perfecta estaba terminando de arreglar su vestido acompañada de la madre de su majestad, la princesa y varias doncellas. Ella me mandó llamar y al principio no entendí la razón. Había manos de sobra para ver los detalles restantes pero vi que no sonreía como debería, no a la media de la bella boca que tenía.

Cuando pidió que todos abandonaran la habitación me detuvo de improviso y cerró la puerta. Nos quedamos solas ahí dentro y ella me miró a los ojos profundamente. Fue una de las pocas veces en que realmente pude entender el corazón de una persona de la forma en que, aparentemente, la gente normal puede hacerlo. Había temor en su mirada, muchos niveles de temor y también de soledad. Me di cuenta que Sonrisa Perfecta estaba realmente sola ahí, como yo cuando llegué por primera vez a ese castillo y quizá mucho más. De hecho no hablamos en ese momento, fue más tarde cuando supe por ella sobre su abusivo padre y su indiferente madre, sus hermanos arrogantes y la familia ambiciosa que había dejado atrás. En ese momento sujeté sus manos con mucha fuerza y ella hizo lo mismo y luego reímos, y al reír ese ambiente ajeno y desconocido se convirtió en la habitación de siempre donde un día Sonrisa Perfecta derramó jugo y culpó al rey y fue respaldada por el Jefe porque él también había derramado jugo en la misma alfombra. De hecho eso se formó un mal hábito entre Sonrisa Perfecta y el Jefe, porque sabían que el rey no podía ser castigado.

Luego de nuestro pequeño y secreto encuentro sin palabras las mujeres invadieron de nuevo la habitación y tuve que salir de ahí por miedo a perecer ahogada entre tantos perfumes y maquillaje.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección hacia el jardín vi al rey pasar a lo lejos. Parecía que buscaba a alguien y sabía que no era Sonrisa Perfecta porque él conocía dónde estaba ella. Pero antes que pudiéramos vernos cara a cara fui abducida hacia una habitación.

Sus ojos verdes me derrotaron apenas cerró la puerta tras de mí. Tenía fama de posesivo y dominante pero en ese momento lucía más bien desesperado. Cuando logró desabrochar la espalda de mi vestido tuve que correr, aunque me acorraló contra una ventana. No me dejó hablar, me llenó de besos que sabían desconsolados y caricias temblorosas; sentí mis pechos al aire y él hundió su rostro entre ellos.

Lo que el rey no notó al abrir la puerta, y quizá porque se fue tan rápido como entró, es que no estábamos teniendo sexo y tampoco íbamos a tenerlo aunque ese fue el objetivo original del Jefe.

Él estaba llorando contra mis senos apretujados cuando en el rostro del rey se formó una mueca que parecía como si se le hubiera roto algo por adentro y cerró la puerta.

Me fui deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo y con él sobre mi regazo, estuvimos así por algo más de media hora hasta que por fin él pudo hablar.

"Lo siento" fue lo primero que dijo.

"¿Qué siente? Quizá se le adormeció una pierna" fue mi respuesta estúpida.

"No, idiota" rió él "lamento haberte abordado de esa forma y haber terminado en este desastre" suspiró y añadió "eres una tonta, tonta Angluck".

"¿Está triste por la boda del rey?"

"Algo así… es más como nostalgia ¿sabes?"

"No, nunca he estado en una situación así… y si la estuviera desearía comprender que estoy en esa situación… si me dejo entender, Jefe".

"Idiota" su voz sonó ahogada porque su rostro aún estaba oculto contra mi cuerpo.

"¿Está enamorado del rey?" pregunté entonces y las palabras me supieron amargas y temí la respuesta.

"Lo estuve, alguna vez" contestó "pero no es así más… es difícil de explicar lo que siento…".

"Inténtelo"

El se removió un poco más y alzó finalmente la cabeza, sus enormes ojos verdes me devoraban "El amor es algo curioso, Angluck" empezó "Hay muchas formas de amar y también hay sentimientos que se pueden confundir con ellos…" hizo una pausa y se acomodó sobre mí "ambición, odio, temor, obsesión, es fácil confundir todos esos sentimientos con amor pero ¿sabes lo que es el verdadero amor, Angluck?"

Moví la cabeza negando.

"El verdadero amor solo surge cuando los distintos sentimientos de las personas son recíprocos. Sin reciprocidad el amor se vuelve en admiración, amistad, respeto o incluso odio. Es necesario que dos personas sientan lo mismo por el otro para que exista ese sentimiento especial… esa reciprocidad nacida del sentimiento de la otra persona que hace que quieras ser mejor y que corrijas tus errores y al mismo tiempo provocas ese mismo efecto en ella y…".

El volvió a quedarse callado por varios segundos.

"Sabes Angluck… la diferencia es que uno sabe cuándo dejar ir a un amigo pero a la persona amada no la puedes dejar ir nunca ni esta te va a dejar tampoco".

"Lo… Lo está dejando ir" susurré, sé que debió sonar como una pregunta pero al final salió como una afirmación que me hizo estremecer.

"Tu corazón late rápido, igual que cuando el almuerzo va a ser asado con miel" comentó distraído. Luego volvió a quedarse callado, alzó su rostro y me sonrió, sus ojos ya no lucían trémulos ni temblaba de ansiedad. "¿Sabes que otra cosa es importante en una relación de a dos, Anglukc?" añadió.

Cuando noté sus manos sobre mis pechos me sonrojé indignada y de alguna manera terminé dándole un cabezazo que por la fuerza hizo que sus manos rasgaran mi corsé.

A los pocos segundos Gurrier entró sin tocar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se convirtió en carcajada cuando nos encontró a los dos como estábamos. El Jefe logró evitar que me expusiera al medio demonio con mal sentido del humor que sin dejar de reír dijo "Solo faltan ustedes, Excelencia, la boda está por comenzar".

Terminamos colándonos en las filas de atrás, yo con la chaqueta del Jefe bien abotonada porque no iba a alcanzar a ponerme otro vestido, y él con un enorme chichón en la frente.

Todavía recuerdo ese momento con claridad; creo que fue el primer intento del Jefe de dar un paso realmente adelante o quizá simplemente dijo lo que le venía en gana.

"Angluck, a pesar de lo idiota, tonta, estúpida y rara que eres" susurró entre los votos del rey y Sonrisa Perfecta "realmente eres muy inteligente, sincera e interesante".

"Usted también es un idiota, Jefe, y mimado, inconsciente y raro" le respondí asumiendo que esto era algo como las terapias de empresa que Sonrisa Perfecta me explicó hacían en la Tierra "pero también es generoso, decidido, inteligente e interesante".

Él me miró con el seño fruncido, como un niño al que le han robado escenario. Entonces se agachó un poquito más hacia mi "hoy me di cuenta que no quiero que nadie más te vea las tetas, Angluck".

"Y sería incorrecto que anduviera mostrando sus testículos por ahí, Jefe" respondí mecánicamente. Él me dio un codazo infantil y luego se irguió formal cuando el General le lanzó una mirada asesina a cuatro metros de distancia.

Pero entre los gritos de felicitaciones y aplausos me di cuenta que estaba pensando que a la única persona a la que quería dejarle ver mi cuerpo era el Jefe.

…Y que el Maou Heika de Shin Makoku me había visto los pezones por error.

Mis gritos de triple espanto, por los sentimientos que estaba descubriendo, por el desliz visual para con mi monarca y el hecho de que no le dijera al Jefe lo que el rey vio en esa habitación, se perdieron entre la algarabía de la fiesta.

.

.

.

.

**Nota de Autor: **

**Tengo que disculparme por los errores de este capítulo, lo he releído tantas veces que sé que no encontraré otros errores hasta que haya olvidado su contenido por completo.**

**Y no demoraré tanto con esta historia de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews!**

**XOXO**

**Petula**


End file.
